A Parallel View
by PedroSantana762
Summary: After Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder still played a major part in the greatest story to be told in all the dragon realms, now together with new friends. But that's not the only story worth telling in the dragon realms. A Parallel View tells the story of other dragons, who lived away from the city, the fame, and the war, living completely another reality. (Original characters.)
1. Away from home

**Hi, guys! Welcome to "A Parallel View"!**

**As the name suggests, this fanfic will tell a parallel story in the same world as "Peace at Last"****.**

**This ****fan****fic is M-rated, and it's for a reason. Don't panic if you don't like M-rated scenes, I will warn you before them.**

**At last, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Somewhere distant from Warfang there was a cold plain before the frozen mountains, where only a few dragons dared to live. Right now, one of these dragons watched the outside from the mouth of a cave high in a peak, near a cold forest.

He let out a yawn that turned to a dense steam and laid his muzzle on the cold rocky floor, while watched the wind stroke the trees and raise snow from the forest ground and listening it hiss in the mouth of the cave.

He was Yolfrin, probably the only fire dragon living in such a cold place, and also the younger and the only male in his group.

His group like many others used to be larger, but after the Dawn of the Dragon that restored the world, many dragons left the shelters looking for relatives, friends, or just a better place to live, trusting that the world was saved but the purple dragon of the prophecy.

Only three dragons stayed with him: Two adult females and one elder female. They were no relatives of him. They met him by the way about a year ago wondering lonely and offered him shelter.

At least the females had always been kind to him, often offering him a share of their food that he sometimes gladly accepted, since he used to hunt alone and get back home with empty paws once in a while. The adults used to spend time together somewhere out of the cave, coming back by nightfall while the elder one rarely left. Yolfrin would talk to her when he wasn't out there exploring alone.

Their living together was rather good, enough to make him stay in such remote place. However, he sometimes thought of leaving the group and explore the world without coming back, but he always feared regretting that decision.

While he didn't have a decision, he would just wait.

His red-colored eyes continued to gaze the outside while he pondered what could be out there.

As a male dragon, it was inherent to him to search for females of his age around, and he always did so. Even after coming back day after day without having found even a weak scent of a dragoness or a trace of dragon life, Yolfrin was sure that someone had to live nearby, or at least that something interesting could be found. Not finding any dragoness also never kept him from dreaming.

The wind changed its direction for a second, giving the dragon a cold breeze that seemed to steal his body warmth. A pure fire dragon would never get used with living in such cold place, and he didn't. He just got used with feeling cold and sometimes shivering.

That cold wind in the face made him stop marvel with the outside and get back to reality.

It was late afternoon, and going out to full his belly before night time was desirable. With that in mind, he got up and stretched his wings. Without thinking much, he jumped from the cave and spread his wings. The wind was always something to keep in mind when flying, especially close to the mountains, where it was strong and unpredictable, but Yolfrin always handled that well, at least not close to the big mountains.

He started his search for prey by flying overhead the cold forest near home, but down there nothing seemed to move, only small animals that didn't deserve his attention.

He patiently scanned his hunting ground flying in circles, thinking that he left something pass unnoticed. He always used to hunt in that area, but now not a single prey was seen. But even with the night time drawing near the dragon refused to go home and sleep with an empty belly.

He then turned his course to a rarely explored area by him, closer to the mountains. He hoped to find sheep there.

A quite bad idea actually, since the rough cold winds tired him, and without enough energy to keep himself warm he could freeze into an ice statue. It also sent him out of his route without him noticing.

Yet, eventually he found what looked to be a sheep herd, and sheep meat was one of his favorites. He quickly dived from the sky, not caring if the sheep would see him. The herd fled desperately once noticed them, but with a flyby he caught his victim sheep within his claws. The sheep struggled to break free, but he finished it quickly by biting its neck. Feeling relieved and eager to eat, he landed to have his meal, carrying the sheep in his fangs. He dragged his prize a few steps, taking a better place to cook it.

The smell of burning furs and cooked sheep soon took the air around him, and the wind carried it away, calling the attention of other creatures.

Without worrying about that, Yolfrin was happily eating the sheep's prime meats when some rustling coming from a bush called his attention. He lifted his head from his meal and gazed around while still chewed. He saw nothing other than trees and bushes.

The cold wind whistled around him making the tree's leaves rustle, and he assumed it was just the wind and went back to his meal. He tore another piece of sheep meat with his razor teeth and started chewing, but suddenly he heard the sound of a cracking stick. Something had to be around. He quickly rose his head and gazed around searching for threats, taking a defensive position while quickly chewed and swallowed the meat.

A dry stench came to his nostrils but before he could trace it, he saw a wyvern lunging in middle air for him. His eyes widened and his belly gone cold with adrenalin. In a first reflex he gave a strong but quick swipe of his left paw, that connected somewhere in the wyvern, and both rolled the snow trying to hit each other. When they stopped, the dragon desperately tried to hit the wyvern over him, but it managed evade and bit his left forepaw. The dragon shouted with pain and anger, and clawed the wyvern in the face, shoving it. He quickly got up, then and took steps back, releasing a mighty flamethrower from his mouth that engulfed the wyvern, who gave a painful high pitched cry. It quickly retreated to get out of his range and the dragon stopped the flamethrower.

They faced each other for a while in defensive positions. The wyvern shrieked menacingly and agressively to him, showing its big fangs that were easily bigger than his own.

Yolfrin replied by releasing another fire breath that made the wyvern retreat even more, and then flee.

Yolfrin panted lightly, still taken by surprise. He had never fought such creature before.

He then looked down at the snow and saw his wounded paw, widening his eyes in sequence. The wound was deeper than he expected, reaching the bone, and as result of that his paw was starting to bleed freely. His heart skipped a beat.

"Dammit! What do I do?!" He thought.

Without thinking much more, he laid down over his belly and threw snow over the wound, pressing it trying to stop the bleeding.

The wyvern however wasn't the only thing attracted by the smell of cooked meat, and luckily for him, the other two were way more desirable. Two young ice females that lived nearby curiously followed the scent of cooked meat, just to find the dragon pressing his paw under the snow and a few blood marks around. And a dead sheep.

"Are you alright?" A spooked female voice suddenly called his attention.

He looked backwards just to meet the two girls cautiously approaching from behind him, concernedly.

"A wyvern attacked me!" He said, pained and panting lightly.

The girls looked to each other and ran to him.

"Let me see this paw!" One of the girls said, gazing his buried paw. She cautiously picked his paw from the snow and gazed at it.

"Is it a bite?" The other one asked, concernedly.

He only nodded his head, still pained.

The girl holding his paw got her muzzle a little closer and sniffed the wound.

"He's poisoned." She said, and put his paw back over the snow. "Haily, you take care of him, I'll take an antidote."

"Poisoned?!" The dragon gasped.

Haily only nodded and she quickly left running fast as she could.

"Hold on now boy, she might take a while." The female said, while tried to stop the bleeding on his paw.

Visibly shocked, by everything that happened so fast, he asked the girl: "What's the effect of wyvern poison?"

"It makes you...uh..." The dragoness started and paused, continuing after releasing a sigh. "It makes you bleed to death."

"Damn!" He sadly said and took a deep breath. "I should cauterize that."

"No!" She bellowed. "It will make the wound much harder to heal!"

He said nothing, just lowered his gaze from her.

"My sister will be coming with the antidote and you'll be fine." She assured.

He nodded weakly and laid his head in the snow, trying to relax and ignore the pain. She was still making pressure over his paw.

"You can't pass out." Haily warned.

"I'm alright for now..." He replied.

The adrenalin he got in the combat greatly eased the pain he was feeling now, and luckily to him that bite was the only wound he suffered. If he had received more, he would bleed much faster.

Haily's sister took two more minutes to get back. When she did, the dragon was already feeling the wound hurt much more than before, and also burn from inside, almost like the wyvern had left its teeth there. He didn't complain though, just kept his head low and tried to ignore the pain.

"She's coming!" She called him. seeing her sister gliding to them.

He raised his head from the snow and followed her gaze.

The dragoness landed right before them with a few herbs with different colors in her maw. She approached until she could feed him the herbs.

"Chew it well before swallowing." She warned.

The herbs had a really bitter taste and even more after eating his favorite meal, but it was still better than bleedind to death.

He hardly swallowed that, and continued glaring at both.

"Maybe we should bring him with us." The dragoness who gave him the herbs said. "The herbs will do nothing if we don't bandage him and keep him warm."

Her sister only nodded. Yolfrin was starting to shiver at this point.

"Can you walk?" She asked him.

"I... guess so." He replied and started to get up, doing his best to ignore the pain but not able to hide it in his face.

"I'll help him." Her sister said, noticing that.

"Okay then." He nodded and hardly stood up.

Haily careful put his wounded paw around her neck so he could walk with the other three.

With that the sisters walked him home, just a few minutes walking. The sky was going dark and the winds even colder. Unable to get back home and bleeding, the fire dragon could freeze if let on the snow.

The bleeding decreased, but didn't halt completely. Some blood dripped over Haily's snow white scales, but she didn't seem to bother too much about it.

Their home was a cave in ground level, under a rocky formation. The trees and snow helped to hide its entrance from other creatures. It was warmer than the outside and protected them from direct wind.

The dragonesses had two beds that were sheepskins stretched over the dirt floor, that was already better than sleeping over exposed rock.

"Put him on my bed." The other dragoness said while standing aside the bed.

Haily was about to walk him closer to it, but he refused.

"I can do it. Thanks." He said. She just nodded and got his paw from her neck.

He then limped a few steps and lay down on the sheepskin.

The other dragoness approached and gazed his paw closely.

"We need to clean that wound tomorrow morning. We'll take you to a river near here." She said.

He just nodded his head to her.

"For now I'll bandage that with leather so it may stop bleeding." She continued.

"Thank you two, for helping me. You two are very kind." He cracked a smile.

Both stopped and gave him a small smile.

"You may call me Ivy." She said.

"And I'm Haily." The other beamed.

"I'm Yolfrin, pleased to meet you two." He smiled back.

"Pleased to meet you too." Both smiled.

Ivy turned to pick a leather piece to bandage him, while Haily approached him a bit.

"I've to ask: Why is a fire dragon here?" She curiously questioned.

He left a pained giggle, and replied.

"I used to live alone but one day I was found by a small group of dragons. They offered me shelter and I moved to the snowy plains with them and lived nearby here since when."

"They must be looking for you then." Haily replied.

"I don't think so, they might think I just left." He said.

Ivy approached him, and she gave both some space so Ivy could bandage his paw. Haily watched the process.

"Is it too tight?" Ivy asked him.

"It's fine." He replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ivy gave him a small smile and walked away.

She bandaged his paw tightly to stop the bleeding and keep dirt away from it. Still, it was not enough and the wound would have to be washed or soon would grow infected.

"Now you rest, we will go to the river at dawn." Ivy continued

"Where are you going to sleep?" He curiously asked, ready to get up from her bed.

"Stay." She said, pointing a paw to him. "You need a bed more than me."

He settled down again, and beamed at her. "Thanks again, then."

"We're glad to help." She gave him a small smile and made herself comfortable over the dirt.

The male did the same and lay his head over the sheep wool, noticing the dragoness scent impregnated on it. The whole cave had a light female scent, but in Ivy's bed her smell was much stronger. For him, that was enjoyable and even a bit exciting, almost enough to make him forget his hurt paw and his rough day.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your review :D**


	2. Unexpected help

Soon that the first sun rays made their way inside the dragon's cave in the next day, Ivy woke up. The dragoness had a light sleep, and the cold of the morning never bothered her nor her sister when going outside.

Yolfrin on the other side used to wake up later in the morning so he didn't shiver too much on the outside.

Ivy slowly opened her eyes and saw only light coming from the mouth of the cave. She shielded her eyes by dropping her wing ahead of it and released a small sigh that turned to a small line of steam. Once her eyes adapted to the sunlight, she glanced the male dragon and her sister, both sleeping quietly. The bandage she made on the male's paw seemed to work, since no blood stain could be seen leaving from it.

"Haily..." She called gently, but Haily didn't reply.

Ivy then got up and stretched her limbs, yawning and releasing a small sleepy moan while doing so. She then went for Haily and called her again.

This time, Haily heard her voice and twitched her eyes.

"Yes?" She sleepily asked.

"Wake up, let's take him to the river and then have breakfast." Ivy said.

"Him?" Haily asked in a rather quizzical tone, opening her eyes a bit before realizing. "Oh sure, you mean Yolfrin."

Ivy agreed silently.

Haily gave a big yawn that showed her white fangs, before asking. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Yes, we have to wake him up." Ivy replied.

"I can do that." Haily mildly said.

"I'm going to wait outside then." Ivy said with a nod and walked away without questioning.

Haily glanced the dragon, before getting up and approaching him.

Before waking him, though, she gave a closer look at him.

After years living only with her sister, having a male around was surely amusing. She curiously gazed his sleeping form, noticing every curve and every detail with her light blue eyes.

At last, she curiously leaned her muzzle closer to him and took a good whiff of his smell. That scent was completely different from her sister's and her own. It was definitely good, attractive, and at the same time, it was lewd and somewhat addicting. It made her feel strangely warm inside, and ideas she never had before passed through her mind. She had never felt the scent of a young male before and had to keep herself from getting even closer and sniffing him once more.

Eventually, she snapped away from that trance, remembering that her sister should be awaiting them. She glanced at his face and noticed that he seemed to be still sleeping.

"Yolfrin?" She more asked than called.

"Yea?" He sleepily asked, eyes closed.

"My sister and I will take you to the river now." She replied.

"Oh, is it not a bit early?" He lazily asked, opening his eyes just barely.

"Maybe for you." Haily giggled. "But Ivy's right, we should clean your paw sooner as possible."

Even if Yolfrin disliked waking so early, he knew that the sisters were right, and they were helping him after all. Curiously, even with a hurt paw, he was able to have a good night of sleep.

"Okay then." He said, before starting to get up.

"Is it hurting?" She concernedly asked.

"It is, but less than yesterday. I guess I can hold it." He simply replied.

"I'll be here if you need me." She kindly said.

"Thank you." He beamed at her. "Let's go?"

When the dragon walked outside the cave, he felt how cold the wind was. It hurt him, he shivered almost instantly, and the sisters noticed. Both giggled, and Ivy asked him with some concern. "Are you alright?

He glanced back and replied with some difficult "It's really cold out here...". A dense steam formed as he spoke.

"Sorry about this." She replied with a giggle.

"No problem." He said with a nod.

"Do you prefer to fly or to walk?" Ivy tilted her head lightly.

"I prefer to fly...so we can get back home sooner." He cracked a smile.

"Kay then." Ivy giggled and took flight ahead while he and Haily followed.

The air seemed to be even colder while flying, hurting him constantly.

"I guess the river is not any warmer than the air outside here, is it?" He asked.

"I guess it actually is a bit warmer." Ivy giggled again. "But you don't need to bath on it if you don't want."

"Who bathes in a river in the middle of a snowy plain?" He glanced at her, with a slightly mocking tone.

"We do." Ivy smiled. Haily let out a laugh.

"I'm not surprised." He gave a mild laugh.

It was a quiet fly until the dragons saw the river. It was not far, but the area really seemed to be warmer than their home, most like Yolfrin's shelter. There was no snow around the river, just a grassland and some mossy stones. It seemed to be about 3 meters large, and crossed the plain in an almost straight line, slowly, steady and peacefully. That river also probably was the same where he used to drink near his shelter.

The sisters landed first, close to the stones on the margin. The male followed them, landing with care to do not hurt his already wounded paw.

Ivy waited for him to land, before extending her paw to him and asking his.

"Give me your paw."

He just did so, and she started removing the leather bandage.

"It luckily didn't get worse." She said, looking at it. She could see how deep the wyvern fangs had penetrated in his paw.

"That's good." He sighed, relieved.

"Now wash it well, and the bandage too so I can put it back rather than leave your wound open. We'll be here if you need us." She said, putting his paw to the ground.

Ivy then turned and entered the river with Haily following her.

The stream there was pretty calm, making it good for a bath, ignoring the temperature of the water that was almost 0 c°.

Yolfrin took a few steps towards the water, and once at the margin, he sunk his paw at the water. The cold water made his paw hurt even more in the beginning, and the dragon winced in surprise, and pain. The dry blood on his paw soon started to stain the water. But after a minute or two, the pain eased and a feeling of relief came. The cold water also stopped any bleeding that could have lasted.

He closed his eyes and lay at the margin, feeling the water flow in his paw until Ivy's voice called him from some distance. "Everything's fine?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the coming voice.

"Much better!" He beamed at both.

The dragoness smiled back and continued cleaning herself.

The dragon then suddenly found it interesting. He lay his head on a mossy stone, and quietly watched the females. He noticed how Ivy and Haily looked quite similar, which meant that both were attractive. Yet he could differ Haily from Ivy, mostly in their eyes and muzzle, and their white horns were also slightly different. Their smooth white scaly bellies were also sometimes visible while they bathed. He felt lucky, the sisters were amazing, to do not mention that watching then bathing was especially arousing.

It was until Haily spotted him watching them. He could see her murmuring something to her sister, who also gazed at him right after.

He just gave both a mischievous toothy smile. Haily gave him a shy laugh, and Ivy a somewhat meaningful glance.

He changed his gaze to the river and lowered his head to have some water, then washed the leather bandage, before gazing with interest at the ladies once again.

Once the girls were done, they approached the dragon, noticing his wet paw and assuming he had cleaned it. Ivy approached a bit more, took the bandage from him and put tightly back on his paw.

"I hope you liked what you saw." Ivy said with an alluring tone.

"How could I not?" He laughed amusedly.

"Funny..." Haily giggled to him.

He just smiled to himself.

Ivy then finished the bandage and put his paw back on the ground before taking a step back.

"Now you just take care with that, and you will grow better." She said.

"I will, thank you both." He bowed his head to show gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now would you bother sharing a breakfast with us?" Ivy continued.

"Of course not!" He mildly smiled.

She replied with a small smile and a nod with her head to him to follow.

Ivy and Haily took flight ahead, and once again the male followed them.

The sheep herd Yolfrin found in the past that had moved during the day and in the beginning of the night. It was now far from its original point and the three dragons had to look for them since sheep was the most common source of food close to the mountains.

For half an hour they sought the herd before eventually finding it. The herd tried to flee from the coming dragons and scattered in different directions, but nothing the sheep could do was enough to stop three hungry dragons. The girls let Yolfrin choose and kill the unlucky one.

"Neat!" Haily cheerily said to the dragon landing while carrying an already dead sheep within his fangs.

"You could be our hunter!" Ivy teased him, giggling.

"Thanks." He said after releasing the sheep to the ground. "But I'm sure that any of you would do that as good as me."

"Soo...could you cook it?" Haily asked with a big smile. Ivy joined her smile.

He laughed and replied. "Is this why you asked me to share the breakfast?"

"Not just that, but that too." Ivy giggled. "You know... we can't cook."

"You could do it the hard way: Make a campfire, then tear pieces of the sheep..."

The sisters just fixed their gaze on him, narrowing their eyes.

"...okay I got it." He laughed.

In a few minutes, the male cooked the sheep lightly, only with his fire breath and where they were. The dragonesses just sat down on the snow and watched amazed how easily he did what they had so much difficulty. Once he was done, everyone started eating.

The dragonesses had even forgotten how better the meat tasted when cooked, and how easier it was to eat.

Haily widened her eyes while tasted the first piece she tore from the sheep.

"That's really really good!" She exclaimed, ecstatic, after swallowing the meat.

"I agree." Ivy added nodding her head, her voice muffled by the piece of meat in her mouth.

"Thanks." He beamed, once emptied his mouth.

"You definitely could be your hunter." Ivy insisted on the tease, but this time, he decided to reply.

He gave her a cheeky look and questioned. "What would I get for it?"

She laughed and leered at him. "I'm sure we can get to an arrangement."

By his smile, she could tell he liked to hear that.

Haily silently peered at them.

"I look forward to that then." He giggled.

Ivy just gave him a brief alluring gaze while prepared to tear another chunk of meat.

The sheep didn't know, but it gave them a quite good breakfast. It took them a few minutes to finish.

"Oh...I'm done." Ivy sighed.

"Me too." Haily agreed.

Both had stopped eating. The male had also just finished.

"I feel heavy, I might have eaten too much." Ivy continued.

The male laughed shortly.

"So Yolfrin, are you going to leave? Or will you come back with us?" Ivy questioned.

"I thank you for your kindness, but I'm going to head back to my shelter, the others might be worried."

"Ow..." Haily gave him a hurt face.

"Well, you're right. Get better soon, and watch out for wyverns next time." Ivy replied.

"I will, thank you." He nodded with a smile.

"And thanks for the breakfast." Ivy smiled.

"That's nothing." He kept his smile.

He then turned and flapped his wings twice.

"Farewell, girls." He glanced back at them before taking flight.

"Farewell!" The sisters replied, a bit gloomy inside.

The dragonesses watched him go for a while until he disappeared from their view.

"The only male we ever found, and we just let him go." Ivy sighed.

"Yea..." Haily sighed too. "I would like to have him around at least a little more."

"Come on Haily." She called, somewhat sadly. "Let's get back home."


	3. Gifting

Yolfrin, fortunately, made his way back home safely, even if flying with a full belly could be more tiring. On his way back, he was imagining that he would be scolded by the two adults that lived with him, and trying to come with an answer to avoid that, but he gave up eventually knowing that he couldn't.

Despite the situation it happened, meeting Ivy and Haily was a really good and amusing thing for him. Good because he had finally found dragon life, and amusing because they were two females. That almost made the wyvern bite seem a lesser thing. Almost, since it was still taking its toll on his paw.

When thinking about the ladies, Yolfrin started to think about how to get closer to both. He wasn't sure if Ivy was just playful or if she had some kind of interest on him. Of course, that he hoped for the last one. He almost could feel that sweet and alluring scent of hers right now.

He felt lucky by being found and helped by two friendly, lone and beautiful girls. Otherwise, he would have a hard time to go back home, wounded, poisoned and bleeding like he was.

Eventually, he reached the end of his trip: The mouth of the cave he lived.

The noise of his wings and his claws clapping against the ground alerted the dragonesses inside.

"Yolfrin?" A dragoness worriedly asked, before recognizing the young dragon entering the cave. "Where were you?" She continued to question. She was an adult pure earth dragoness. The curved brown horns, smaller muzzle and neck, and the slender shape of her body greatly differed her from a male earth dragon. Aside being an earth dragoness, she had a calm and sweet personality. She surely was Yolfrin's favorite.

"Well... it's a long story, but I'm alright." He replied, getting inside of the cave. His wounded paw caused him to limp.

"You're limping!" She gasped worriedly. "What did happen to you? Are you hurt?" She demanded an answer.

The other dragoness stayed quiet while gazed him with the same worry that the other had, waiting for him to talk. She was an ice dragoness, also pure blooded, but not patient as her cave mate. She used to be more rough with him but had the same care for him.

"I was having a meal when all of sudden a wyvern attacked and bit me." He explained, looking straight to the earth dragoness eyes.

"A wyvern?" The females gasped together. "Near our home?"

"I didn't find food near here...so I had to fly just a bit further." He explained, sitting down on the rocky floor. He knew he would be berated for going away from home, the dragonesses had already told him to do not do so.

"Yolfrin, you know that there are wyverns there! We told you so! There's no point in risking yourself there for food! You could have been killed!" The ice dragoness scolded him. The other silently agreed.

"I know." Yolfrin didn't argue, but lowered his head and sighed loudly.

"Why did you go then? Were you hungry? Why didn't you ask us for food?" The dragoness continued.

"I can defend myself. And you know I rather hunt for myself, I don't want to be a layabout." He frowned.

"We do know that, Yolfrin." The earth dragoness took the word, with a lower tone of voice to calm the young dragon and her cave mate. "But we also care about you. You're such a young dragon, and this is such an unforgiving place, even more for you. We don't want you to run any more risks than you already have to. And you never ask us anything, you won't be a layabout."

"We do that because we like you, Yolfrin. We want to see you grow well to an adult." The ice one finished.

Yolfrin quietly hung his head, not wanting to stay on the subject.

The scolding dragoness sighed and approached the young male.

"Who patched you?" She asked, noticing the crude leather fixed on his paw.

"Two sisters found me after I scared the wyvern away. They gave me anti-venom, patched my paw, and offered me a place to sleep in. We had breakfast together before I came back here." He explained.

"You were lucky, they have been gentle to you. But don't let that happen again, okay?" She gave him a small caress over his head with her paw.

He replied her with a small smile. "It won't. Thank you for caring."

"You're welcome, boy." She sighed with a small smile.

"Now you take care of that wound. Just bandaging won't be enough for a wyvern bite; it also should be washed frequently. It's a serious wound and even more for a young dragon out of his habitat like you." The earth dragoness warned.

"I know." He nodded. "I'm treating it."

"Good. We hope you get better soon."

"And you should pay those girls a visit, maybe with a gift for their kindness." The ice one pointed.

"That's actually a good idea." He replied, and smiled. "I'll do it."

Even if Yolfrin hated to be berated, he could not ignore that the dragonesses really cared for him, even if was no relative of them, and that was surely heart warming and to be valued.

"Where's elder?" Yolfrin curiously asked, seeing that the elder dragoness wasn't around. She usually rarely left the cave.

"I guess she went to stretch those old wings of her." The ice dragoness said, laughing.

He just joined the laugh.

Yolfrin would just rest for the day. The ice dragoness kindly brought food back home, while the other stayed with him the whole time. He only had to leave to quench his thirst at the river and treat his hurt paw. The elder one also joined them, eventually.

In his rest, he missed Ivy's bed, that was far more comfortable than lie flat on stone, to do not mention her scent impregnated on it.

Even if he was not alone at the cave, the day seemed to take an eternity to end, and in the meanwhile, his paw barely started to heal. At least, the pain he was feeling was bearable.

When the sun set and the night came, he also took a while to fall asleep.

In the next day, the females woke him up early for breakfast. As the adults also couldn't cook, he had to do the job for him and for them. He considered that fair since he didn't have to leave the cave to eat.

It was only after having a nicely cooked breakfast, that Yolfrin decided to leave the cave.

"I will pay them a visit, and maybe I do not come back today." He said, looking up to the adults.

"Could you tell us where is the place?" The earth dragoness asked.

"Sure! Just fly up that river nearby here, and you'll see a spot without trees but with many mossy stones around the margin. Then just turn to your left, and look for a cave in ground level under a big rock."

The dragoness tried to imagine the course in her mind, for a second.

"Easy, isn't it?" He asked more to know if she had understood everything.

"Not so easy, but I think I got it." She replied.

"If you don't find the cave, just stay where the mossy stones are, the sisters seem to go often there to drink, and I may go with them." He said.

"Ok then. Just take care out there, boy." The dragoness smiled.

"I will." He smiled back with a nod of his head and turned to leave.

Yolfrin took the course to the same nearby river, where he would drink, remove the leather bandage on his paw, and then bathe.

The wound seemed to have stopped bleeding completely, but there were still two bone deep holes on the scales of his left paw. Again, the cold water would hurt him once he started bathing, burning his wound from inside out, causing him to wince shortly.

The pain eventually lessened, and he was able to clean the accumulated dirtiness from his scales. After that, the only smell on his scales was his own scent.

He also washed the bandage, but since he wasn't able to put it back himself, he would carry back to Ivy and Haily.

He took off again following the river, knowing that was the best way to find the sisters' shelter, also keeping himself wary to any prey worthy to be taken to them as a gift.

Luckily, he found a small deer feeding on the moss on the rocks bathed by the river. The deer was too worried about eating the moss to see the dragon gliding towards it with claws ready. It barely saw what caught him, before having a swift and painless death, as Yolfrin always aimed to do.

Carrying now a small but surprisingly heavy and dead deer, and a crude leather bandage, the dragon had to fly against rough cold winds to find a cave he didn't know exactly where was...with one hurt paw. Not exactly an easy job.

He continued following the river until he did recognize the spot of the river he was with the sisters in the past day.

Actually, the place was easier to recognize once he noticed Haily standing on the margin. The dragoness was alone, staring at the river, watching the water flow calmly on it. Her peace was only interrupted by the sudden and loud sound of the dragon landing heavy about 3 meters behind her.

The sound somewhat startled her, causing her to nearly jump when turning back to face the sound. She quickly recognized him, though, and opened a wide smile seeing he had come back.

"Yolfrin! What are you doing here?" She friendly asked.

"I decided to pay you and your sister a visit." He replied with another smile, tilting his head slightly.

Haily then glanced to the carcass laying the grass ahead of him.

"Oh, is that for us?" She tilted her head with curiosity, gazing at the deer.

"Yes, that's a gift of mine." He cheerfully said.

"You didn't need to." She smiled, a bit surprised and shy for being gifted by him.

"I know, I just wanted to."

Haily gave him a coy smile and took some steps closer.

"Thank you then."

"You're welcome. But what were you doing here alone?" He also curiously asked.

"Oh, I felt thirsty and decided to come. Ivy stayed back home, probably sleeping." She explained with simplicity.

Yolfrin silently nodded understood.

Haily then spoke her mind. "Sometimes I like to enjoy the small things, like the water flowing in the river or the wind stroking the trees. We don't have many things to do anyway."

He didn't reply, just kept his glance on her.

"What about you? Did you get better?" She changed her tone to a more worried one.

"It still hurts, but it's surely better than the first day."

Haily then reached for him. He took a second to understand that she was asking for his paw, causing her to giggle. Once he gave her his paw, she took a quick look closer before saying "At least it seems healthy. And I know something that could help to close it".

"You and your sister are really into this, aren't you?" He noted, raising an eyebrow of surprise.

"We have to." She nodded her head. "Or we would be dead already." She replied, releasing his paw.

"Makes sense." He nodded.

"Our mother taught us a bunch of things when we were younger, but since we live alone we have to take care of each other, and we learned a lot with this." She explained.

"I see, pretty interesting. And how did you learn about the herbs?" He noted, finishing with curiosity.

"Trial and error." She smiled. "We had a lot of time to do that."

"Really? And did you never ate a herb that wasn't medicinal or caused side effects?"

"Of course we did! I remember I had diarrhea once for eating a small herb I found near bushes, together with some fruits."

Yolfrin just laughed awkwardly.

She noted his reaction and corrected herself.

"I should have kept that one for myself, sorry." She giggled to herself.

"No problem." He replied. "And I'll keep that in mind… I mean, not your diarrhea, but to do not eat that one herb."

She laughed at his confusion and replied. "Let's change the subject, alright?"

"Surely." He mildly said.

"Well, you must be on your way to our cave, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was, but I could use a guide." He giggled.

"Don't you know the way?" She asked tilting her head. "How did you get here?"

"That was easy, I just went up the river. I'm lucky to find you here, though."

She left a short laugh and stood on her four paws.

"I will take you there right now, then. Do you need help with that?" She glanced at the deer.

"I'm fine with the deer, just take this for your sister, please." He said while tossed her the clean leather bandage.

"Surely." She nodded. "Follow me, then."

Haily took off carrying the bandage while Yolfrin took a little longer to take off carrying the deer with only three paws.

"You sure you don't want me to carry that?" She asked again, once he had taken off.

"Don't worry, it's alright now." He insisted.

Haily then nodded lightly, turned to look forward and guided him to the small cave hidden in the middle of the taiga.

After a few minutes flying quickly against cold winds, they reached the cave. The trip was tiring for Yolfrin, but he managed to do it.

"Ivy! Yolfrin's back!" Haily nearly shouted, before entering the cave.

Inside the cave, Ivy was lying awake on her bed, and got up to meet Haily soon she heard her voice.

"Yolfrin?" Ivy's surprised tone came from inside the small cave.

"Yes, he came back." Haily replied. Soon she finished her talk, Ivy came outside the cave.

"Good! You didn't forget us, nor the way to get here." She happily said.

"And look at what he brought for us." Haily glanced the deer, then at him.

He only kept his smile.

"Really?" She asked, surprised again.

He and Haily just happily nodded their heads.

"Well, he just had breakfast but I guess it will be nice for later, if you cook for us, of course." Ivy said, with a small smirk on her lips.

"Don't abuse the boy, Ivy." Haily friendly with a laugh.

"I've no fault if he cooks well." She friendly smirked.

"No problem, I had that in mind already. And thanks." He beamed at both.

They beamed back, silent for a while.

"Should I lay this inside the cave?" He asked.

"Yes, please." The sisters said together, at the same time.

He laughed, and replied with a quick nod of his head, before and dragged their dinner to the cave.

"So, you happy now?" Haily asked her sister, a mild smile on her lips.

"I am." Ivy laughed.

Yolfrin let the deer distant as possible from the entrance and headed outside again. Ivy and Haily stopped talking as he approached.

"So, are you going to stay this time?" Ivy promptly asked, gazing at him. Haily also had her eyes on him, as she was expecting the answer just as her sister was.

"Well, that was not what I had in mind." He gave them a somewhat hurt face. Actually, that was exactly what he had in mind, but he didn't want to show so he could know how much the sisters wanted him around.

"What did you had?" Ivy insisted, falling to his intention.

"I just wanted to pay you two a small visit, since you have been very kind to me." He smiled. That was...half truth. Even if he really wanted to repay their kindness, he wanted something more than that.

The two sisters smiled together at him.

"You didn't need to, but we're happy to see you again." Ivy replied for both.

"I'm glad." He smiled sincerely.

"But we insist you stay with us. After all, you'll dine with us." Ivy noted. She was ready to argue more, but the dragon replied first.

"If you insist, I guess that's alright." Yolfrin politely replied.

Even after this, he wasn't sure if the sisters were just being kind again, or if they liked or wanted something with him. Their faces suggested a bit of interest, and the idea somewhat amused him.

"Good!" Ivy opened a wide smile to him, as Haily did.

"I will get him something to help to close that. Stay with him, will you?" Haily proposed.

Ivy just nodded her head twice, smiling.

Haily giggled and turned to leave the male and her sister.

"So, did your paw get better?"

"I guess so, Haily said it was fine." He said, extending his paw to her, allowing her to see the wound.

"You may be lucky, it don't appear to be infected at all. That's the bigger problem when you get bitten by a wyvern. That and the poison."

"I see." He nodded his head.

"I'll bandage you soon Haily brings the remedy. It will, at least, make you feel better." She told. She was holding the rawhide wrap under her right paw.

He gave her a silent nod of his head.

"Did you never got bitten before?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, this is the first time it ever happens to me." He shook his head.

"I got bitten once too, but I guess it was worse than yours, and I was younger."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry with that." She smiled and got up. "Come on, let's get inside, it's better for you to stay out of the cold."

It was easy to anyone to notice how Yolfrin wasn't adapted to the cold since every breath of him would turn to a dense steam while Ivy and Haily couldn't do that.

With a nod of his head and a mild smirk on his lips, he followed the female inside, yet limping, but discretely.

The cave was small and relatively rounded. Its walls were exposed gray rock, and the floor was brown dirt, an extension of the taiga floor. It was large enough for probably four young dragons, but could only accommodate a single adult.

"Make yourself at home." She friendly said, beaming at him.

"Thanks." He smiled briefly.

Yolfrin picked the nearest bed, which this time was Haily's bed.

He would notice that once lay flat over the sheepskin. The smell of it was different from the one on Ivy's bed but equally enjoyable, enticing and somewhat lewd.

He had to take a deep whiff of it, which he cleverly disguised by releasing a sigh right after.

It was enough to Ivy didn't notice the real intention on it.

"You comfy?" She friendly asked.

He nodded weakly, his head laid over the sheepskin. Yet, Ivy saw his reply.

"I'll wait for Haily outside. In this meanwhile, stay down and rest, it will do great for you."

"I'll, thanks for caring."

"You're welcome."

Yolfrin was so relaxed and comfortable over the simple bed that after a few minutes he fell asleep in a nap.

When Haily got back and walked inside the with Ivy at her side, both found the male still asleep over Haily's bed.

"Yolfrin?" Ivy curiously called, just to receive no reply from him. He didn't move even a muscle.

Noticing the rhythmic movement of his ribs going up and down with his breath, and the small puffs of steam going out of his nostrils, Haily replied her sister with a low tone to do not awake him. "He's asleep."

"I think he liked your bed, then." Ivy gave a short, low laugh.

"I hope so." Haily cheerfully said.


	4. Friendly females

Yolfrin's eyes opened at once, after a relaxing nap over Haily's bed.

The lights coming from outside were still bright, and he got confused for a second, before remembering everything in steps. First he remembered he had felt into an unexpected nap, a quick one apparently since it was still bright outside. Then he remembered he wasn't at home, but at the sisters' cave.

That was when he looked to his side and saw the two sisters struggling to share Ivy's bed. The sheepskin wasn't large enough for both lie down comfortably.

"I'm on the edge of it, Ivy, I told you already!" Haily argued.

The male just sleepily raised slightly his head to understand what was happening, but that was enough to Haily to notice and glance at him, and Ivy followed her sight.

"See? You woke up the poor boy." Haily said to her sister, behind her.

"Me?" She questioned. "You was nearly shouting!"

"Because you kept asking me for more room!" Haily defended herself.

The male only watched quietly.

"We're sorry boy, we were trying to share this bed, but it's clearly too small for both of us." At least in this both females agreed.

"No problem, I couldn't sleep too much anyway." He replied with a sleepy half-smile, already starting to get up to his four paws.

As the girls stayed quiet, he released a small laughter, before continuing. "And sorry for taking your bed, Haily." He said, keeping his smile.

Haily raised an eyebrow momentarily and started to question "How do you know…", but simply stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The male had started to stretch himself, yawning. While he stretched, he unknowingly showed his body as its best, stretching his muscles to the limit under his crimson red scales and showing the characteristic bulky body form that almost every male had.

Since he was yawning too, he shut his eyes closed while stretched, allowing the girls to stare mouth agape at him without him noticing. It happened for only a few seconds, but for the girls, it seemed to happen in slow motion.

Not that he had an exceptional body shape, but the girls had nothing to compare with, so what he had was more that enough for them to stare.

Before opening his eyes, he remembered the wound on his paw. It was hurting much less than when he fell asleep. He also felt something wrapped around it.

Immediately after re-opening his eyes, he looked down to it. It was the same rawhide wrap he used before. This time, however, there was something between the wrap and his scaly skin. A red leaf, it seemed to be.

While he thought, the sisters had enough time to stop staring and marvel at him without him noticing anything.

"So, is this the herb you said?" He curiously questioned, glancing at Haily.

But the dragoness was too deep in thoughts even to notice he was talking to her. Ivy had to nudge her side with her own.

"Hm? What?" She confusedly asked, completely lost.

Ivy pointed to Yolfrin, who just watched her confusion in silence, but smirking, finding that funny but not knowing what she was thinking about.

"Sorry, just thinking too much…" She replied, with a somewhat ashamed smile in her lips.

He left out a small laugh to lighten the mood before asking again.

"I asked if this is the herb you said." He gave a short glance at his own paw.

"Oh sure, it is! How do you feel?" She curiously asked, and shrugged the shame away.

"I feel good! I can barely feel the pain." He replied, surprised.

She left a small laugh before commenting it. "This herb a relatively common one, and we use to treat every kind of wounds. It eases the pain by a bit while helps to close the wound."

"That's awesome, thanks, Haily."

"You're welcome, boy." She replied with a short, amused laugh.

"Now, did you have a good nap?" Ivy playfully asked.

"I did, thanks." He gave both a sincere smile. "Your beds are definitely better than the stone ground. I could use one back home."

"Do you sleep on the floor?" Haily asked, surprised.

He answered her with a nod.

"Take mine then when you go back home, then." She kindly said.

"You mean it?" He tilted his head.

"Sure! So maybe that way you don't forget about us." She finished with a teasing tone and a small laugh. Ivy joined her laughter.

"I wouldn't forget anyway, but I'll be happy to have your smell back home."

Ivy reacted with a big smile to Haily while she laughed somewhat shyly by such an unexpected compliment from him.

"I'm glad you liked!" She amusedly said.

"How couldn't I?" He smirked.

Haily's gaze changed to a more mischievous one for once while both dragonesses stayed quiet.

"I need to go out, but I'll be back soon." He spoke and turned his way to outside.

"Take care!" Haily said.

"I will." He said back.

"And don't be bitten!" Ivy joked, and both dragonesses laughed.

He laughed to himself and left.

"We're going somewhere." Ivy teased her sister.

"Maybe…" She admitted, smiling.

"Good! I need to talk this to you!"

* * *

The nap Yolfrin took was enough to take away his tiredness, and make him more awake than he has for the entire day. He also didn't limp any longer, even if he still could feel the wound.

For now, he was walking away from the cave, trying to find a good place to answer the nature's call.

He was cautious, though. After being let in a delicate situation by a single wyvern attack, the dragon walked through the tundra with wary eyes. If a wyvern had to cross his way with him, he hoped to be the one who left him like that, so he could retribute the favor.

Luckily or not, he didn't find that wyvern, nor any other on his way. Still, every time a bush or a tree rustled, he would quickly look at it, just to see a wild animal.

So then, after a small while, he was back at the sisters' home.

They were outside, preparing the deer he brought to be dinned while talked.

"Good, you made it back." Ivy cheerfully said, nothing him coming from the middle of the trees towards them. "We still need fire to finish our dinner." She finished with a teasing tone.

He just cracked a small smile.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you can just sit and watch." She said with a small grin. Haily gave a small laugh.

He followed that suit.

After the girls finishing harvesting the meat from the carcass, Yolfrin would start his job cooking it. He pulled a nearby flat rock, cleaned and split fire briefly over it to sterilize, before laying the pieces to be cooked.

Ivy took the carcass away, letting it to be eaten by anything else. Meanwhile, Haily froze what lasted of venison.

When Yolfrin started cooking Ivy was still disposing the carcass, and Haily kept her eyes open and readied herself for anything coming from the wild tundra attracted by the scent of cooking meat.

Happily for them, nothing came trying to steal their meal.

Ivy and Haily feasted on the cooked venison, literally eating like dragons. That was just the second time they were eating with Yolfrin, and they were still to get used to it. And it was just cooked meat, without any spices or even salt.

Every piece of cooked venison was eaten by them.

"I've to say again: That was really good." Ivy admitted.

"Indeed!" Haily agreed with her.

"Thanks." He discretely smiled.

After the "gourmet" dinner, the three young dragons went to drink from the river's cold water for the last time before going to sleep.

Everything went quiet and peaceful, until when already at the river, Ivy splashed a bit of cold water purposely at the male's face while he was drinking.

She laughed at him, as Haily did, before he grinned and splashed back at her.

"Oh you're dead now." She laughed, teasing.

Ivy splashed another pawful of water at him, but the dragon quickly ducked and evaded most of the splash.

As he laughed triumphantly at her, she ran to tackle him, but the dragon also ran away from her. Haily followed both, laughing as she started to friendly chase him.

The male didn't go much further though. He tried to do a sharp turn to fool her, but she had enough time to see this and leap to where he was going, successfully tackling and pinning him down.

"I told ya." She grinned cheekily.

"I made a bad move." He came up with an excuse.

"I would get you anyway." She replied, just as cheekily, and pinning him harder against the grass with her paws.

He smiled and laughed. Enough to her to notice he was actually liking the situation.

"Enjoying?" She mischievously asked.

"Maybe." He replied, keeping the same grin on his lips.

"Good!" She stepped out of him.

Haily had made it to them at this time, and was watching the scene.

Ivy gave her a wink, causing her to laugh.

"You better drink now, we won't come back here today. Don't drink too much though, so you don't pee on our cave." Ivy told him, keeping her cheeky and amused tone.

"Don't worry about that." He assured, getting up already.

Before night time, the dragons were back home already. With full bellies and with the thirst quenched, they were ready for a good night of sleep.

Ivy insisted to him to sleep on her bed, even after he said he was used to sleep over the dirt.

But the night was cold, and Yolfrin curled tightly around himself to keep his warmth.

The sisters looked at him like that, and silently got up to drag Haily's bed aside him.

When he confusedly looked to them, Ivy only replied "Go to the middle, we will keep you warm".

Yolfrin didn't argue and did what he was told. With one bed put aside the other, there was room for three if very close to each other, and that was the plan. Haily was face to face with him, while Ivy had her chest against his back.

The females hugged him, and laid their wings over them. Haily used his neck as a pillow, while Ivy used his ribs.

"Thanks a lot, girls." He gladly said.

"You're welcome." Both said, smiling to themselves.

After that he quickly stopped shivering, and eventually the warmth was enough to make him comfortable. He felt very lucky in such a situation. Being hugged and warmed in a cold night by two beautiful girls like them, while enjoyed the scent of both in each breath.

But he would be wrong saying that only him was enjoying the situation. They were enjoying as much as he was, also enjoying his scent and the unusual warm touch of his body. Plus the fact of using him as a warm, scented pillow.

It was a warm night of sleep for everyone, and one of the best they had recently, at least.

* * *

On the following day Ivy was the first wake up, as usual. They were almost in the same position they fell asleep.

Ivy had to use a wing to shield her eyes from the light coming strong from outside the cave.

Then, once her eyes adapted to it, she got up and nudged her sister awake.

"Come on, get up." Ivy nudged her.

"Hmm..?" She mumbled, half asleep.

"It's morning already." Ivy continued.

Haily didn't reply, but hugged the male tighter and got her head more comfy over his neck. She was so comfortable sleeping there that getting up was what she least wanted.

Ivy grinned to herself seeing that, but had to insist in getting her awake.

"Is it good, isn't it?" Ivy laughed, teasing.

Haily just nodded, rubbing her head against his neck.

Even with all the movement of Ivy getting up and then then Haily, the male didn't wake up. And instead of waking him up, the sisters decided to go talk outside, watch and let him sleep.

He did so about half an hour later.

"Oh, he woke up." Ivy said, noting his movement on bed. Both sisters then approached the male again.

He opened his mouth wide for a yawn, and stretched his limbs on the bed. From their point of view, they could see completely his beige underside while he stretched.

"Had a good night?" Haily cheerfully asked.

The dragon only smiled, his eyes barely open.

"Come on now." Ivy called him. "We need to have breakfast, and what left of yesterday is not enough."

"Were you two waiting for me?" He sleepily questioned.

"For half an hour or more, lazy dragon." Ivy teased.

He opened his eyes a little more to gaze her.

"I'm not lazy, but you two who wake up too early." He replied.

Ivy laughed, before saying. "I was joking, no need to explain yourself."

He gave her a short laugh back, and started to get up.

Soon when he got up, Ivy took his left paw and took the bandage away to verify the wound.

"Looks like you are going to be fine." She said. The wound had just started to heal, and seemed clean of infections.

"Thanks to you two." He added.

Both girls smiled briefly to themselves.

"You're a nice dragon, Yolfrin." Ivy said, gazing at his deep red eyes. Just after that, she turned her gaze to the wound, and continued, while putting the bandage back. "We're happy to help."

He couldn't help but smile.

"And I hope you are as hungry as us, and that you'll breakfast with us." Haily cheerfully said.

"I'm and I'll." He beamed.

"Actually, you may stay. We would hate to get back here and find out that something stole the rest of raw venison. And we don't need three to hunt a sheep, after all."

"Okay then." He sat over the sheepskin again. "Good luck."


	5. Elder

Yolfrin would wait about half an hour for the girls to come back, now lying Haily's bed.

They eventually came back carrying not just meat, but some fruits too, packed in large green leaves. Unlike the male, the girls were used to eat them too.

Ivy went to put the meat together with what they had stocked, while Haily approached him, offering him a single fruit she carried in her maw.

"What's that?" He curiously asked, gazing at the small, rounded and purple fruit, completely unknown to him.

Haily mumbled something, unable to speak clearly and offered him again, leaning her maw to him.

The male then bit and pulled the fruit from her, lightly touching their maws to do so.

She didn't mind the touch the least.

"It's sweet and soft, you'll like it." She said.

Yolfrin started chewing the entire fruit on his mouth then like he chewed a piece of meat. The fruit was indeed sweet and juicy. He widened his eyes to Haily, impressed.

She grinned, before warning. "Just take care with…"

It was too late, Yolfrin bit the seed hardly by accident, as it were a soft piece of fruit. Haily could hear the loud sudden noise coming from his mouth.

"Ouch!" He grumbled painedly.

"...the seed, its pretty hard." She finished and laughed. Ivy joined her laughter, seeing the scene.

Just a while later, breakfast was cooked and ready. Once again, the sisters delighted themselves on the hot steaming meat.

While they were eating, the sisters exchanged a gaze that passed unnoticed to the male's eyes and just them could understand: They definitely wanted and needed Yolfrin around.

Before him, they felt isolated with each other, living with raw and sometimes frozen meat, aside fruits. Now they had cooked meat every day, and someone new to talk with and make them company. To do not mention that he was the first male the sisters had ever seen, and that changed things.

But Yolfrin was just wondering on when to go back. He surely liked to stay with them, but he wanted to check on his home, and then maybe come back to the sisters.

After breakfast, Ivy dragged her bed away from Haily's and quickly lay over it to lazily rest, stretching herself and leaving no space to Haily.

Since Yolfrin was already laying her's, Haily stood with no place to lie down.

She gave her sister a look, pouting, and Ivy smirked to her, showing that she did that on purpose.

Suddenly, an idea to comeback came to Haily's mind. She turned to Yolfrin, just behind her.

"Can I lie down with you?" She tilted her head slightly, cutely.

The male then quickly started to get up, to allow her to rest, but she raised a paw to him and he stopped in place, confused.

"With you." She said again, softly. He only gave a warm smile and an assuring nod.

She then went behind him and laid down hugging his back closely, touching all her underside on his back, avoiding his wings and using his neck as her pillow.

For him, it was pleasing and amusing to have such a girl lying down hugging him.

Haily's gaze went directly to her sister, playfully mocking her while she held Yolfrin closely as possible, almost as she was his mate.

Ivy giggled to herself, but she couldn't deny that Haily acted smartly, nor that she felt a little bit of envy of her right now.

But Haily was not done yet, another idea came. Since she was hugging his back, her front paw was laying over his ribs. Haily then started caressing his side gently and gazed up at his face to see his reaction.

The male smiled to himself cheerfully and closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the moment, even releasing a satisfied sigh.

Haily didn't expect him to enjoy that so much, but when she saw that she smiled too and continued, feeling good for him.

Ivy could only watch while her sister pleased the male and enjoyed herself.

As Haily breathed over his neck, his smell quickly started to entice her. Eventually, she wanted more than a small breath and took a good whiff of that scent, releasing her breath with a sigh.

That scent that filled her lungs gave her a pleasurable sensation that traveled alongside her whole body and made she feel suddenly hot, and his warm presence made that even worse. She felt more addicted to his smell than ever.

Haily closed her eyes to relax and allowed herself to take another whiff then, releasing slowly this time. Her thoughts vanished altogether, and she started to only think about him.

While she was distracted with her thoughts, her paw that was caressing his side slowly went down and down with each caress, reaching his belly.

The male noticed but said nothing. He guessed that it was propositional, and he was still enjoying after all. If she went lower, though, then she would be surely wanting to mischievously tease him.

Haily got out of her trance before going even lower, though.

"Oh, sorry!" She gasped, getting her paw away from his belly. "I... hope you didn't mind."

"No problem." He assured.

Haily then stopped the caress and used her paw to pull him briefly against her, releasing a sigh through her nostrils right after.

He only cracked an amused smile to himself.

"You're quite good to get laid with... I mean, lie down with, not get laid with."

She corrected herself nervously.

Both her sister and him laughed.

"Thanks." He replied at the end of his laugh.

She just closed her eyes again.

"You alright there?" He called, gazing back at her.

"I'm just… not used to have a boy around." She explained.

"I can guess. And are you liking to have one?" He mischievously asked, grinning for himself.

"I am." She softly and simply replied.

Haily was really enjoying herself, and giving Yolfrin a good time. For her, it was even better than last night.

On the other side, Ivy had closed her eyes to relax alone.

All that caressing and cuddling made Yolfrin want to stay a little longer, but he still wanted to visit his home and tell then he was fine. Maybe then, he could go back and stay with Ivy and Haily for an entire week or more.

That lasted about an entire hour, but neither Haily or Yolfrin noticed.

After that, the three of them left to drink of the river and make other necessities.

There, Yolfrin saw an opportunity make his leave. He knew that if he went back to their cave he wouldn't leave today.

And once again, the sisters disliked the idea, and pouted. They only stopped trying to change his mind when he said he would get back in a day.

With that promise he left, leaving the girls alone once again.

The sisters made it home, but Haily wasn't satisfied with Yolfrin's promise.

"We should go after him, Ivy." She called.

"What? Why?" Ivy questioned, surprised.

"Why not?" Haily countered her question. "We have nothing to lose, and we're sitting here for months! Maybe we even could stay with him there before coming back with him." She proposed.

Ivy raised a scaly eyebrow of hers. "You said you had no bigger feelings for him, Haily, but now you're sounding like a passionate girl."

Haily growled softly. "You didn't get the point, Ivy. I'm not passionate! I'm just saying that instead of sitting here we could go out with him, make something different, get out of this boredom that we have to deal with everyday!" She protested.

Ivy sighed, acknowledging what Haily was saying.

"We never know what can happen. Maybe we could help him anyway, or maybe meet new dragons." Haily continued.

"And if he doesn't need our help, and doesn't want us there?" Ivy questioned.

Haily then glanced to their beds. Yolfrin left so suddenly that he even forgot to take Haily's bed as she offered.

"We bring him my bed, and then we get back. At least we're tried, and did something nice. Better than sitting here." Haily smartly replied.

"Don't be ungrateful, Haily. At least we have a place to call home, where can live." Ivy replied.

"Live?" Haily questioned. "We survive here, Ivy. Like animals! Eating fruits and raw meat, drinking from a river and making our needs on bushes!" Haily exclaimed.

"There was a war out there, Haily! This is not our choice, but it's better than dying!" Ivy argued.

"It _is_ our choice! _We_ choose to conform ourselves instead of searching for a better living."

Ivy only lowered her head and gaze, quietly.

Haily lowered her gaze too, as her tone of voice.

"Mother died trying to give us the best, remember? She wouldn't want us to just sit down and wait things get better."

"I got it, Haily! Did you have to say about her?" Ivy protested.

"I had, it's important." Haily replied, keeping her calm tone.

"If you want to go after Yolfrin, then let's go at once before we can't reach him any longer."

"Pick your bed just in case, and let's go." Haily finished the discussion.

The girls left their cave as empty as they found, and left in hurry to reach him carrying their bed wrapped up between their paws. They knew what direction he took, but not where he would land.

Flying fast, they eventually saw a red thing flying ahead. In such a remote place, it could only be him.

They kept the pace, and even if they were not able to reach him before he landed, at least they saw _where_ he landed.

* * *

"Oh good, Yolfrin's back!" The earth dragoness noted, relieved.

"How's everyone?" He cheerfully asked.

"Yolfrin! Good to see you." The ice dragoness beamed.

"We're fine. How about you? Everything went fine?" The earth dragoness worked a smile.

"I'm fine too, and visiting them was definitely a good idea." He beamed.

"That's good to hear. I wish to hear more later."

"So… where's elder?" He curiously asked, searching for the old dragoness around.

The earth dragoness released a saddened sigh, before replying.

"She left yesterday just after you, but didn't get back yet. We hope she's alright."

"How? She just left?" He questioned concernely.

"She didn't tell us anything." The icy dragoness confirmed. "We're waiting for you get back to have a look around for her, see if anything happened."

"But… elder never spent much time outside, what could she be doing?" He concernedly asked.

"Unfortunately we know as much as you do, boy." The green one replied.

"I'll look for her right now." Yolfrin quickly said, already turning back to the entrance. "Any guess of where she went?"

"I remember seeing her taking flight to the south from here." The green female said.

Yolfrin only started at her.

"To your left..." She said.

"Thanks." He nodded, and walked away.

"Take care out there, dear!" The earth dragoness called.

"I will!" He replied, already close to the mouth of the cave.

It was when Yolfrin stepped out from the mouth of the cave, just to see Ivy and Haily landing just ahead.

"What?" He gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

"We followed you." Haily smiled.

"I see!" He laughed, confusedly. "But why?"

"You forgot this..." She tossed him her roll of sheepskin, kindly saying.

"I did forget, thank you." He gently replied. "But you didn't come all this way to bring me this, did you?" He curiously asked.

"We didn't." Haily smiled. "We have a pretty boring life, so we thought we maybe could help you anyway, or just make some company while you're here."

"And the cave? Did you leave it open?" He curiously asked.

"We did, but there's nothing there, and they can't steal the cave, right?" She replied, finishing with a giggle.

"Right." He smiled. "Actually, you could help me: I'm going out to search for a elder dragoness that lives with us, and you can come with me."

"Sure! Lets go then." Haily gladly replied.

Yolfrin dragged the beds to inside the cave, before going back to them.

"Come after me and tell me if anything gets your attention." He said, before jumping in the air.

"Right after you." Haily took air after him.

* * *

Yolfrin guided them south, as the dragonesses said, flying right over the three tops. Ivy and Haily smartly kept some distance to each other, to cover a bigger area.

After half an hour flying in (almost) straight line and seeing nothing more than tundra, it suddenly dawned to him that finding her would be harder than he expected, but not just that: Ivy and Haily were still on his back and none of the three dragons knew where they were, and Yolfrin would be responsible if they got lost.

Yolfrin stopped and hovered in mid air, thinking what to do next. Ivy and Haily stopped before him, waiting him to say something.

"We better get back now, before we get lost. We will still looking for her in our way back." He told both. They silently agreed and followed him as he turned back from where they came.

Eventually, while passing over a small river, Ivy noticed something that passed unnoticed to the other two: An adult sized dragon laying the margin of the river in the distance.

"Yolfrin, look!" She called and pointed.

Yolfrin quickly stopped in mid air, and looked to where she was pointing.

"Can be her." He said, and flapped his wings towards there.

While Yolfrin approached with the girls on his back, he could recognize the dragon as elder. He felt relieved for finally finding her, but his relief didn't last.

When no pine was keeping him to see the whole scene, Yolfrin's blood gone cold.

Elder was lying motionless, with several wounds, cuts, and bleeds around her body.

"It can't be true…" He muttered for himself, and hasted as much as he could to her.

He landed just aside her, and already couldn't bare to watch that scene.

The ground had lots of blood spills, some with drag marks, and paw prints that matched elder's. It was a battlefield.

"Elder?" He bleakly asked, just to receive no reply.

He then reached a paw to touch her. She was frozen.

"This is a nightmare." He muttered, hung his head and retreated his paw.

Ivy and Haily only watched from behind him, silently and respectfully.

Yolfrin turned his head to glance back at the girls, and just then something hit one of his horns, coming from ahead him.

"What..?"

When he looked straight forward, saw som creature holding a bow and half covered behind a pine, about five meters from him. Yolfrin didn't get shot in the head for less than half a second.

"Archer!" Yolfrin shouted, instantly getting both girls attention.

Just then, a dozen figures stepped out of cover.

Suddenly, Yolfrin, Ivy and Haily saw themselves surrounded by two-legged, unknown and armed creatures. They were slightly green, had about one meter and a half and wore simple, ragged clothes.

"What's this?" Yolfrin shouted to them, demanding an answer.

Just one reply was heard: "Double pay for those who bring me their heads!"

The creatures cried and lunged all together to them.

"Yolfrin!" Haily shouted.

"Hold your ground!" He shouted back.

Yolfrin took a deep breath while the enemies approaching, and once they were close enough he unleashed a cone of flames on them. Those caught quickly had their skins burned, and clothes set on fire. They dropped their weapons and ran panicked to the river.

Seeing some approaching to flank the fire dragon, Ivy launched many sharp, small ice missiles, successfully hurting them, and making them change target. They lunged to Ivy, who didn't have time to fire another projectile. She then flapped her wings and safely jumped over them, releasing her cold breath while did so.

She jumped on them from behind and finished both. Meanwhile, Haily covered her, doing everything to keep those who targeted her and her sister away.

Those who were safely distant from Yolfrin's flamethrower stopped in place and threw their spears at him.

The dragon widened his eyes, stopped his fire breath and quickly rolled away. Those spears dug in the ground where he was.

Seeing them now unarmed, Yolfrin smirked to himself and charged to them. He hung his head on the last second and pierced one of them with his horns. After the impact, he pulled away and swiped his claws on it. It fell to it's knees.

Two others went to undug their spears. Yolfrin had time to hit one with a fireball, knocking it away before charging to the other.

The creature he charged at got hold of the spear but didn't see the dragon coming. Yolfrin went directly to his arm, getting a painful cry from it. It struggled to get free but Yolfrin didn't release. Instead, he twisted his head to break its arm and pulled with all his might, cutting it off. Now it cried even louder and desperate while bled freely. Yolfrin launched its arm away and fired a point-blank fireball, knocking the creature over.

After that, the fire dragon went to help Ivy and Haily.

He jumped over one that was distracted trying to approach Haily. It lost hold of its spear on the impact, and Yolfrin killed it by biting and tearing its throat off.

Those creatures who were still standing retreated, having more than a half of them killed.

But Yolfrin wasn't wanting survivors. He advanced at them, mercilessly killing those who were unarmed, and breathing flames on the others until no creature was standing.

Having the last one of them killed, he inspected the battlefield. A dozen corpses were lying the snow, and blood stains were everywhere.

He then sought for survivors and found one lying down but still breathing heavily.

Yolfrin approached it and pressed his paw against it chest, pinning it down.

"What did you do with her?" He shouted to it.

"We struck it with poison... like we almost did to you. The rest was easier than I thought." It coughed, and smirked to him.

Yolfrin growled furiously, pressing his paw harder against the creature and letting his claws sink into it, getting a pained groan from it.

"Why!?"

"We make coin killing your kind…" It roughly laughed. "...and you almost gave me a handful of them."

"You wretched creature! I'll make you pay for her!" He ragefully shouted to it.

"Kill me already, that's all you can do!" It smirked again.

"No... I'll make you suffer." He coldly replied.

The creature watched as Yolfrin released it and took a step back. He then took a deep breath, and released the hotter flames he could on it.

The creature shrieked and struggled desperately in place, for nothing.

Yolfrin paused after a few seconds to regain his breath.

"...you mothe…" The creature's shout was interrupted by another painful, desperate shriek when Yolfrin released another wave of fire on it.

Ivy and Haily merely watched.

The raged fire dragon would only stop when the creature stopped struggling and shrieking.

When he could see again, it was motionless and completely charred. The smell of burnt meat took the air.

He panted a bit, and looked back to Ivy and Haily.

"There's any other still alive?"

"Those two." Ivy pointed.

Yolfrin walked to the closest and finished them by cutting its throat with his claws.

The other one was conscious and tried to run away before Yolfrin approached him.

The angry fire dragon replied by launching an explosive fireball on its back, that knocked it out of it's feet. Yolfrin shot two more then until it lie motionless.

Ivy and Haily said nothing. It seemed cruel, but they knew Yolfrin had his reasons.

Silently, he went to the river and washed all the blood on him. Just after that, he cheerlessly told the sisters to come after him, finally back home.

* * *

**Hello, readers! I hope you liked the chapter! Especially the (brief) action scene.**

**Now, some sad news: I received only two reviews since the start of this fanfic. That's depressing. So please, if you want to see this continue, then leave some reviews here. I assure it won't hurt as much as a dragon's flamethrower on the face.**

**For those who read "Peace at Last Part 2", I must say that here's a different situation, and has nothing to do with there. There I received no reviews at one chapter, and guessed that it was just bad.**

**Here, I received no reviews at all aside Derpboy's, and he's my beta already.**

**It's much easier to write and put so much time in our work when we know it's not just a waste of time. Believe it or not, but I made a real effort to bring this chapter right now, I'm quite busy.**

**Anyway, that's all for today, thanks!**


	6. A new place to call home

**Hi, guys!  
I thought you guys could get a bit confused about the creatures that attacked Yolfrin and friends, so I want to say something.**

**Their description is not detailed and simple, I know. But that's on purpose, so you actually can imagine then as you want, inside these parameters I gave you.**

**If that is still not enough, then think of it as a kobold.**

**You may question why I just didn't make a proper description, and I'll be sincere: When I thought about then, I didn't think in details, just on the size and body form. So basically, that's all I know. **

**But that's not all: It doesn't matter how much detailing I put in their description, you always will have your own pic of them, so this time you can use it!**

**Now I wanted to explain something about reviews:**

**I don't want reviews just to count as a number like some other writers may do. I want reviews to tell me what's good and what's not, see? If there are no reviews I just don't know what to do!**

**Also, it's always nice to have our work recognized, even if it's a simple "Good job!" or like. It is the only thing we receive after all. You may not know, but every review makes me smile. That's all I get.**

**Don't forget that I reply every PM and every Review, so check you inbox always.**

**Okay, I guess that's all for this chapter, finally. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a good reading!**

* * *

Once back at home, Yolfrin told the bad news to the adults. He walked inside the cave followed the sisters, and hanging his head. Seeing that the adults buried their hopes of seeing elder again.

"We found her near a river. She's gone." He sadly said.

"Dear ancestors." The green dragoness sadly said to herself, before asking. "What happened to her?"

"A group of armed 'things' attacked us just when we landed. We fought and killed then. One of them said they poisoned her with an arrow, and then killed her." He explained, mournfully.

"And why did they kill her for?" The blue dragoness asked.

"Coin." Yolfrin looked up to her, indignant. "For coin."

"I'm relieved they're gone if that's the case." She replied.

"Killing them won't bring elder back, but at least they won't be taking any lives any longer." The green dragoness spoke.

"And we thought we would be safe here. We were wrong." The other adult said to her.

"I can only hope they are all gone now. Elder will be missed." The green adult said.

"She will." Yolfrin agreed.

"Do tell us about the girls, Yolfrin." The ice dragoness spoke.

"These are the girls who saved me and patched me up that day." He thankfully said. "She's Ivy, and she's Haily." He pointed to each of them.

"Really?" She asked to him, then addressed them. "It's good to meet you two after what you have done for our boy. Ancestors know where he would be if you didn't help."

"We thank you for that, Ivy and Haily. It was gentle of you two to help an unknown dragon in need. We are pleased to meet you." The green dragoness said.

"We're pleased to meet you too." Ivy respectfully replied. "We're sorry about your loss. I hope we aren't unwanted right now."

"Don't worry about it. Yolfrin's friends are always welcome. Do feel yourselves at home." The earth female kindly said.

"Thank you." Ivy bowed and smiled.

"Don't mention it." She grinned.

"We found Yolfrin by chance back that day and couldn't let him like that. I remember his concern about you two missing him." Ivy explained.

"Now did you?" She looked to the young fire dragon, as the icy dragoness did after her.

He only nodded looking up to them, grinning lightly.

"He's a good lad, isn't he?" She glanced to the sisters who replied her with nods and smiles. She then reached for him and gave him a caress over his head.

"You might be tired, so feel free to stay. We'll be dining soon." The ice one the spoke.

"Thanks." The sisters said together.

The sky was already going dark, and soon the adults brought dinner for everyone, and Yolfrin cooked.

After that, they all went to sleep. Yolfrin had the company of Ivy and Haily again, as last night.

He sighed, before closing his eyes, wishing to fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Ivy was already awake when Yolfrin woke up in the next day, and only Haily was sharing the bed with him. The dragoness had been nudged awake by her sister earlier but was decided to stay with him.

As he opened his eyes and looked around he found the cave too empty, even if both adults were there, plus Ivy and Haily. Elder used to be there every morning, even when the adults weren't.

There was meat for everyone already, kindly brought by the adults. They were killing time chatting with Ivy, who told them a few thing about herself and her sister.

Yolfrin got up and discretely stretched his limbs, but only after poking Haily awake.

"Hey, Haily. We're going to have breakfast."

She stretched in bed and groaned, lazily.

"Hm...Are you any better?" She asked, her voice sleepy and her eyes only barely open.

"I guess so." He replied, and walked away, letting Haily get up.

She watched him a while before getting herself up.

The breakfast itself was a quite silent one. Yolfrin and the adults were still shaken by the loss of a friend, and the icy sisters knew and respected that.

After it, Yolfrin went to the cliff after the mouth of the cave to watch the outside as he always did, but this time instead of elder, it was the sisters who came to make him company.

"Hey, Frin." Ivy called. "Want to talk?"

He glanced backward to see them coming closer.

"I do." He nodded.

Ivy and Haily sat at his sides, closely.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday. For… my actions"

"It's alright. We know you were angry." Ivy tried to comfort him. Haily merely nodded.

He said nothing, just lowered his gaze.

"We know how hard is dealing with a loss. Trust us, we won't judge you." Ivy continued.

He just nodded to them, before continuing. "But didn't kill those last ones because I was angry."

"I thought about it. You didn't want anyone to tell stories, isn't it?" Ivy curiously asked.

"If there's more of them and they discover this they would put a price in your head, and Haily's. I couldn't let that happen." He explained. "I'm not all that bad."

"That was clever, even if involved some more deaths." She said. "And no one thought you're bad, Yolfrin." She nudged his shoulder to cheer him up.

"Thank you girls, I owe you two." He gave them a weak smile.

Ivy put a wing over his back and slid a bit closer to him.

"You owe us nothing, boy. And we'll be happy to help with anything you might need, now or later. Isn't that right, Haily?" She tried to cheer him up.

Haily nodded, smiling.

"Thanks again, then." He looked up into Ivy's eyes.

"You're welcome." Ivy smiled, as he did back.

Ivy and Haily would be with Yolfrin all day by their own will. One of the reasons was because they knew what he was feeling now so they wanted to help him overcome that as soon as possible. They did that by chatting about lesser things most time, to keep him from feeling the loss.

That didn't pass unnoticed to the adults, and they felt happy to see Yolfrin getting friends with them. Their presence softened everyone's day.

It was a peaceful day at any rate. Yolfrin and the girls went out only to drink and do their needs.

When night started to draw near, the ambient temperature fell quickly, and Yolfrin and the girls went back inside the cave to lie down and warm him up, and prepare to sleep. They made their best to keep him comfy. He noticed and valued it. Was it for pure goodwill or interest on having him around.

* * *

The next day started out just as the last. Ivy got up first, while Haily stayed with him by her own will. Like the two previous days, she was snuggled with him face to face, using his neck as a pillow for her.

If getting up early on a cold morning was already difficult for her, then all that plus being snuggled by a so attracting, warm and comfy male was nearly impossible.

But today Yolfrin did wake up feeling better, after the sisters cheered him up the last day.

It was only in the afternoon, that Ivy and Haily told him about going back to their home.

"We don't want to give you all much trouble." Ivy said.

"You aren't causing any trouble at all, you know that." He argued.

"Even if so, we need to go back someday. Here is not our home, it's yours. Don't forget you'll be always welcome with us." She replied, kindly.

"And that we'll miss you, even if we met only a few days ago." Haily added.

"Thats true." Ivy agreed.

He grinned to them. "Alright then girls, it was good to have you here. I see you soon."

"See you, Frin." She cheefully replied and turned to leave.

"Bye Frin." Haily gave him a short smile and turned too.

The male fire dragon watched the girls leave for a minute, sitting at the mouth of the cave, before entering it again.

"Did they leave?" The green dragoness asked.

"They did." He nodded.

"Why did you not go with them, silly?" The ice only asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. I mean, my home is here, isn't it?" He replied looking up to her.

"Your home is wherever you feels like, Yolfrin. We like to have you here, but you don't need to. You're old enough for that." She replied.

"We will be happy to know you are enjoying your life. Teenage doesn't last forever, and you're are almost an adult." The other added.

"You mean it?" He cheerfully asked.

"Of course, dear. Keeping you here you here would be wasting your youth." She replied.

"Go now, don't let them get too far ahead." The icy dragoness smiled, and lowered her muzzled towards him.

The dragon hugged the adult's snout tenderly, releasing her just to do the same with her cave mate.

"I'll visit you soon. I promise."

"We'll be waiting, boy." The icy dragoness smiled.

"Take care out there, will you? The wyverns, the cold and those things you fought are all outside too."

"I will, don't worry." He assured.

"And don't be reckless. Not being an adult yet doesn't means you can do anything." The icy dragoness asked.

"Sure thing." He replied, not very sure of what she meant.

"I meant the girls." She laughed.

"Oh... sure!" He giggled, a bit shamefaced.

He turned to the entrance then, but looked back at them before leaving.

"Take care you two too." He kindly said.

"We will, Yolfrin." The green dragoness said, and both nodded and grinned.

Yolfrin then looked forward once again, sighting the girls on the horizon.

Carrying his bed with him, he took flight after then faster as he could to catch up.

They weren't at a hurry, so Yolfrin made it to them in a few minutes.

"Hey girls!" He called from behind them.

Both looked back at him, and smiled in surprise.

"Yolfrin!" They cheerfully said together, surprised.

"Weren't you staying?" Ivy asked, puzzled.

"I was, but they talked to me and I decided to come with you to stay." He grinned.

"Now really? Are you staying with us?" Haily happily asked.

"I am!" He said, happy to see her enthusiasm. "But I promised that I would visit home once in a while."

"That's fine! It will be fun to have you around." Ivy said, and giggled.

"Come on!" Haily lowered her pace so he could get to her side. Ivy did the same so he got between them.

"I see you brought my old bed. You can keep it if you like, you know? I can make another for myself." Haily spoke.

"Right, I'll keep it, thanks." He grinned.

"You're welcome." She grinned back.

Some more minutes in the air, and the girls and Yolfrin made it to their small cave. It wasn't exactly like they left, though.

Just when they landed, a not very welcoming smell was felt by them. It only got worse when they approached the cave.

"Urgh, are you feeling it too?" Ivy asked her sister.

"How couldn't I?" She capped her nostrils.

For the male, that stink remembered something.

"Wyvern." He said alerted, and took a cautious look around.

"What?" The sisters asked, confused and alarmed.

"That's wyvern smell. There might be one around, or more." He worriedly said.

While he and Ivy were looking around, Haily peered inside the cave.

"Or maybe, they turned our cave into a nest…" Haily said, her voice quite unpleased.

"What?!" Ivy gasped, then peered inside the cave too.

There was really a nest there, already with a few eggs.

"I can't believe it!" We leave the cave alone for a day and wyverns infest it!" Ivy angrily spoke.

"What do we do?" Haily asked.

"Here's what I will do." Ivy said, and took a step towards the cave. Before she could take another, Yolfrin held and pulled her by the tail.

"What?!" She glared at him, demanding an answer.

"You didn't think they would leave the nest unprotected, did you?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"There." He pointed a claw to the ground right on the cave entrance.

There was a spiny branch of some bush there, impregnated with wyvern's poison.

Ivy's eyes widened seeing she almost stepped on it.

"I saw that right when we landed. I thought they wanted to ambush us, but Haily's right. They made a nest on here." He calmly spoke.

"So, what do we do?" Haily asked again.

"We should just leave, and quickly." Yolfrin replied. "I don't want to see its new habitants."

"Where do we go then?" Ivy asked, still angry. "We just lost our only home!"

"I rather discuss this when we're safe." Yolfrin said, and flapped his wings. "Come."

Haily and Ivy followed him, even if Ivy still refused to leave home.

"I promise I'll kill those wyverns for this. They stole our home! I knew we had something to lose, and we did lose!" Ivy scowled.

"We can find another, Ivy. Don't be mad at this." Haily calmy said. "Let the wyverns be."

Ivy only grunted.

"Actually, I know a place we might find something. I went there only once and didn't have time to search for caves, but it's very likely to be at least one there." Yolfrin spoke.

"Is it near?" Haily asked.

"There's a waterfall on the river we know, a few minutes from where we drink and bath. It's likely to have caves there, under the waterfall or near it. Its warmer there, and has closer water."

"I know the waterfall!" Haily cheerfully said. "Living near there would be great!"

"Lead the way then, boy. Let's get out of here before I freeze those eggs solid." Ivy spoke.

Yolfrin then led the sisters towards the river, before flying up the river to meet the waterfall ahead.

* * *

Eventually, they sighted it. The waterfall was six meters tall, and three meters large. The rocky formation under it had some flaws, and empty spaces. That's where Yolfrin thought that could exist a cave.

"See? One of these entrances could be deep enough under the rock for us to live in." He said. The sisters seemed convinced, and started searching.

They found that those flaws only existed near the waterfall itself. After it, only solid rock and no caves at all. Ivy and Yolfrin were at ground level, and hopes started to get down when they didn't find anything.

Haily was with them, but had took flight moments ago trying to see from above.

"Hey!" Haily called with a shout. "I've found something."

Ivy and Yolfrin looked up to her, and took air.

What Haily found was exactly what they were looking for: A cave on the same ground level as the top of the waterfall.

The cave's entrance was discrete and hard to find, and was very close to the upper river, allowing them to quench their thirst without having to walk more than a few meters. It also had a clear view of kilometers down the river, and luckily for Yolfrin, the place was less cold and snowy.

"Now, this is a good place to live, you have to admit!" Haily cheered her sister.

"Looks good, but lets look inside before going too happy." Ivy replied.

They approached and walked inside. The entrance let them though a somewhat straight corridor, where two young dragons could walk side by side, but a single adult would have some difficult.

The corridor let them to the main and only chamber of the cave, just after a few moments of walk. It was particularly rounded, yet seemed natural. The roof was about three meters over them, and it had a diameter of about 4 meters. Pretty much space for three young dragons and much bigger than Ivy and Haily's previous home.

The cave seemed uninhabited for some time, since they couldn't find any scent, or trace of any creature. The only thing inside was a water pot, empty.

"Woow." Haily gazed around, excitedly.

"It's even better than my home!" Yolfrin laughed amusedly.

"And ten times better than ours!"

"I've to agree." Ivy said.

"We should actually thank the wyverns, Ivy. Look at this place." Haily teased.

Yolfrin only laughed.

"I'm so glad the ground is stone, no more pesky dirt getting on our beds." She gladly said.

"That's true. And look at all the space we have here. We could even stock stuff in here." Ivy agreed.

"And it's near to the river. No more journeys to drink and bathe." Haily cheered.

"Yeah." Ivy giggled.

"So, are you staying then?" Yolfrin curiously asked.

"For sure!" Haily said. "Isn't it Ivy?"

"It's definitely a better place, I don't see why not." She agreed. "It seems uninhabited after all."

"Look at this." Haily called, approaching a pot placed against the cave walls'. "We could fill with water for us to use."

"Who made this?" Ivy frowned.

"Who cares, it's abandoned. It even has dust all over it." Haily argued, touching and moving the pot.

"Take care with it, Haily." Her sister warned. Haily then put the pot back and approached her sister again.

"Sure it will take us some time to get used, but I'm happy already." Haily said.

"Very happy." Yolfrin added, grinning. Haily just giggled.

"It's pretty dark in here though. I think we'll need torches or something." Ivy said.

"Come on, Ivy. We have a fire dragon." Haily poked him, playfully.

"And you want him to stay spitting flames to lit up the cave like a torch?" Ivy laughed. He joined her.

"Of course not." She shook her head, giggling. "But he can make some light when we need."

"So if I wake up in the middle of the night I wake him up so i can go out and pee?" Ivy said, and laughed at her, as did Yolfrin again.

"Okay, you win." Haily replied, laughing too.

* * *

**PS: This chapter was made so fast that my beta, Derpboyzero, didn't have time to read it yet. Due to that, some small changes may happen after he does.**

**Since you are here, don't forget to review!**


	7. Good company

The past day ended peacefully for the three young dragons. They then went to sleep hearing the calm song of the river flow, and the faded noise of the waterfall ahead, what was a lot different than the tundra's silence they were used to.

Hugging each other once again so no one was left without a bed, they fell asleep quickly and comfortable.

On the next day, they woke up early, with the sun just starting to shine.

As their new lair had a small corridor between the main chamber and the outside, most of that bright sunlight couldn't reach them, so they were not blinded by the sunlight upon waking up as always happened before.

Ivy was the first to get up as expected, but her movement of getting up woke Yolfrin too.

He sleepily twitched his eyes to notice the white blur of young dragoness getting up.

"Is it morning already?" He sleepily asked, barely opening his eyes.

"It is." She replied, not much more awake than him. "It's bright outside." She added, giving the cave's entrance a glance.

Yolfrin yawned, showing his white dragon fangs while Ivy went outside.

Instead of following her, Yolfrin sat down over the rocky floor. It was when he noticed the sleeping dragoness just aside him. He was facing her belly from where he was, and for a moment he only watched her peaceful breath. She was definitely graceful, and Yolfrin knew that.

He was still watching her, quietly, when Ivy walked inside the cave again. A mild smile cracked on her lips upon seeing that.

"Falling in love?" She joked.

Just then he noticed her and gave a small laugh in reply.

"Come on." She called and gestured her head for him to come.

He nodded and followed her outside the cave.

The brightness outside almost blinded him, but his eyes adapted rather quickly to it once he used a paw to cover the light from his eyes. The morning wind outside was colder than he wanted to but was better than the morning wind on the sister's previous cave, that even hurt him each time it hit him.

"I'm going out to bring something to eat. Since Haily is way too lazy to get up, I want you stay here watching the entrance just to have sure." She told him.

"Alrighty, Ivy." He simply agreed.

She gave him a small rub under his chin, that made him smile and her too.

"Thanks." She added to the gesture, before turning and leaving.

Yolfrin would remain sat down right on the entrance of the cave, keeping himself aware.

About ten minutes later though, he heard some steps coming after him. He looked back just to see Haily, yawning and still sleepy, and coming towards him.

"Good morning, Haily." He smiled at her.

"Morning, Frin." She beamed, soon she finished her yawning.

She sat at his side, close enough to her folded wing lightly touch his.

"So, Ivy went hunting alone, huh?" She glanced to him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "She wanted me to stay here and watch the cave."

"She's always careful," Haily said to herself, changing the gaze from him.

"You lucky she's your sister then." He commented.

"I guess so." She lightly grinned to him.

"I really need to drink something." She spoke, getting up to reach the river.

The male kept quiet and resumed looking around for anything strange.

Haily put her front paws on the margin and dipped her muzzle on the fresh stream. As she bent herself to the river, her hips rose in the air, and Yolfrin was just before her.

He was looking around when his eyesight met her, and there it stopped.

From his point of view, her pose was alluring, but her tail were still covering his view. He thought a bit if he should or should not, but his curiosity won his struggle. He then looked to both sides to see if someone was coming or watching, and just then bent to his side so her tail got off the way. A smirk cracked on his lips.

Haily continued quenching her thirst, unaware of the dragon already daydreaming with her.

What she saw instead saw fish swimming past her and towards the waterfall. That just gave her an idea.

When she finally stopped and rose his head, the dragon quickly looked elsewhere and straightened his posture.

Haily yet licked her muzzle dry before turning back towards him.

She sat at his side again and gave a quick look around. As she didn't find anything interesting, she turned her attention to him.

She drew her muzzle closer to him and took a sniff.

As he had just woke up, his smell had concentrated on his scales, changing itself a bit and getting stronger, and Haily noticed it all.

"I think you smell even better in the morning." She cutely said.

He chuckled, pleased. "Thanks, you too."

"You aren't saying that to be nice, are you?" She asked, jokingly.

"Of course not!" He glanced at her, keeping a playful grin.

"Thank you then." Haily beamed.

"You're welcome."

Haily then giggled and asked. "Are you always polite like that?"

"Just most time, but not always."

"I see." She kept her grin.

Haily then approached him once again to give a few more sniffs on him, now around his chest and shoulders. He followed her with his gaze, curious.

"I can feel my smell here… and here."

He quietly smiled to himself.

"...and maybe lower too, but I won't check it." She gazed up to him again, playfully.

"I wouldn't mind, actually." He gave a short laugh.

"I knew you would say something like that." She laughed back.

"But I'm not lying at all." He continued.

"I know you aren't, save it for later, boy." She replied.

"Later? I'm waiting." He smirked.

She only giggled and shook her head to herself.

A brief silence took place them before Haily broke it again.

"I know Ivy's bringing food, but I'm going to try to catch some fresh fish on the river, there's plenty of it, alright?"

"Alright, I'll stay here."

"Want me to bring some for you?" She tilted her head.

"No thanks, I'll wait for Ivy." He replied.

"If you say so." She smiled and turned to walk away.

Yolfrin then walked from the shadow of the cave and lay down over the grass where the sun could reach him. He even sprawled his wings over the grass, to catch as much sunlight as he could.

The feeling of sunbathing in the morning sun was just amazing for him, and for any fire dragon in a cold place. Soon his body temperature was ideal, and after experiencing so much cold, it left him calm, amused and relaxed. So much that in a few minutes he fell into a nap.

When Haily got back, saw the dragon sprawled and relaxed in the grass.

She smiled wide to herself and put down the fish she was carrying.

"Sunbathing might feel good for you." She playfully said.

The dragon then woke up, suddenly opening his eyes, and then gazing at her.

"Ow, were you sleeping? Sorry Frin, I didn't notice..." She felt guilty.

"I just fell asleep, don't worry." He replied, sleepy.

"I thought you were just very relaxed."

"I was, then I fell asleep. I guess I got _too _relaxed." He explained.

"I see…" She chuckled, and briefly rubbed a paw over his back.

Yolfrin let out a small pleasured moan with that.

"Do you like that?" She asked.

Yolfrin simply nodded his head, and closed his eyes to lay his head over the grass again.

For his surprise, Haily continued the caress over his back, rubbing those scales he couldn't reach easily. It might have felt even better than sunbathing.

He left a small groan, and stretched himself over the grass, sinking his claws into the moist dirt.

Haily grinned seeing she pleasured him so easily, and it felt just as good for her, for some reason.

That lasted just a small while, until Yolfrin sighted, and smelled, the headless fish laying the grass close to him.

"Oh, is that for me?" He curiously asked, gazing at the fish.

"Actually... I wanted you to cook that for me. I never ate cooked fish, you know?" She explained. She felt a little bad with herself for asking him to cook yet another time. They had been asking that since they found him.

The sleepy red dragon started to get up on his four paws then.

"Sorry for asking you that, Frin. And for spoiling your sunbath."

"Don't worry." He simply said, and gazed to the fish he was about to cook.

But he was interrupted before he could start, by Haily. She had approached him, and put a paw under his maw and rose it, before turning his face to her.

She noted the confused gaze in his eyes and just smiled reassuringly in reply.

Haily then reached her muzzle to him, and without a word or hesitation, pressed it against his.

Yolfrin's eyes widened with surprise, but he pressed back without thinking twice.

Seeing that, she closed her eyelids and kissed. He could see how she was beautiful that close, with closed eyes and her muzzle touching his, before his eyelids closed too and their lips and tongues touched for the very first time. His heart raced in his sweet first kiss and his body heated like never before.

Haily was tender on her kiss, and even passionate. She kept it slow...and moist, with Yolfrin mostly following her pace. But it was quite brief, with Haily ending it.

Once he opened his eyes again, saw Haily was still close, and leering at him with a small grin.

He couldn't help but stare at her, she seemed so cute and sexy at the same time.

It was when both heard a loud beating of wings, and a loud "thud".

Ivy was back, and brought an entire sheep.

"Ivy!" Haily chirped.

"Don't mind me, I see you're busy." Ivy playfully said.

Haily only laughed amusedly.

Since all three were hungry, they didn't wait to start preparing the meal.

Ivy was skinning the sheep, while Haily prepared the sheep to be cooked by Yolfrin, who did happier than ever.

Half an hour later they were already feasting on roasted sheep.

Yolfrin couldn't help but give Haily a few glances while eating. When Ivy caught him, she simply smiled at him, a bit meaningfully.

Haily was too busy eating to see that.

There was no conversation during the meal, but right after they're finished, Ivy called his attention.

"I'm making a bed for you, Frin, so you can lie down alone if you want." She gave a glance to the sheep behind them.

"I'm actually enjoying sleeping with you two, I hope you don't mind." He cheered.

The sisters laughed amusedly.

"Of course we don't." Ivy cheered, with Haily agreeing. "You can use it as a blanket for you then. It will keep you hot when we aren't around."

"That will be nice."

"You'll have to wait the leather get dry though, you won't want to use it like this." She added.

He only nodded.

"And we'll keep you warm in the meantime, don't worry." She playfully said. "Mostly Haily." She added, joking.

"I do can warm him alone, sis." She teased.

"You can, but you won't." Ivy laughed. Ivy just chuckled with her.

"Now we're going to dump this, before it get gross." Ivy looked at the sheep carcass.

She put the sheepskin right on the entrance of the cave so the sun could dry it, before addressing her sister. "Come on, Haily."

Haily just nodded, smiling.

"Stay here and take care of our cave, will you boy?"

"I'll wait for you." He nodded too.

Ivy then picked the carcass and took off, with Haily after her.

For about less than ten minutes the dragon waited for the sisters to come back, guarding the cave as they asked. He kept himself aware, with barely open wings showing that he was ready to fight if necessary.

Ivy and Haily eventually came flying from behind the cave.

They stopped in air and gracefully touched the ground just ahead of him.

"Good to see you're still here." Ivy playfully said.

"Why would I leave?" He questioned keeping a playful grin and relaxing his aware posture.

She left a small giggle, before continuing.

"I'm hurt about you, you know Frin?" Ivy called with a rather teasing and playful tone, also taking a step toward him.

"Why is that?" He curiously asked.

"You kiss my sis, but not me."

"Actually, she kissed me." He replied and gave Haily a glance, getting a chuckle from her. He then looked back to Ivy with a grin. "Maybe you should do the same."

"I should, well played."

Ivy then approached the last bit for the kiss.

When they lips and tongues touched for the first time, and all that bunch of sensations came again to him he noticed that he had kissed both sisters in less than an hour. He didn't expect that, and couldn't be more happy now, or at least he thought.

Since Yolfrin didn't pull back even a centimeter, it was also Ivy who pulled away eventually, opening her eyes again and ending their first tender moment.

When Yolfrin opened his, both Ivy and Haily were gazing at him amusedly, and grinning.

Instead of fighting or discussing for him, they were gladly sharing him. That was almost too good to be true.

It was when he quickly licked his lips clean of saliva while gazed at them.

Both found that both funny and arousing, and Ivy teased him by giving warm and wet licks over his lips.

Instead of pulling his muzzle away from her, he smartly pressed it against her, opening his mouth and letting her tongue slid into it again. Her tease was turned against her, but she liked very much.

It was shorter than the other, though.

"You were right, he kisses rather well." Ivy addressed her sister.

"Do I?" He happily asked.

"You do." Both replied, and laughed seeing they replied together. He joined them.

"I hope you didn't change your mind on staying around now, did you?" She questioned.

"I think now I want to stay even more than before." He laughed.

"Good!" Ivy cheerfully said, and put her head under his jaw. "You can be our t...boy!"

He briefly laughed again.

Ivy then took her head from under his maw to gaze him in the eyes.

"How about we take this to inside?" She spoke in a proposing tone.

"Sure, why not?"

The girls smirked with that, and led him back inside the cave.

"Haily, who's going to be first?" Ivy curiously called.

"You can go this time, sis."


	8. Inside the cave

**Alright, people! It took some time, but here is chap 8 for A Parallel View.**

**Thanks for everyone who left a review on chap 7, I'm really happy and satisfied with them! Know that I'm glad about writing this fic, and I hope you were sincere on the reviews!**

**This is not a usual chapter, though. This chapter tells what happened when Ivy and Haily trusted Yolfrin enough to go further on their relationship.**

**You won't lose the plot for ignoring this chapter.**

**Don't forget to report any mistakes you find, and of course, to review this chapter.**

**If you review, talk about your thoughts on the lemon, it's my first.**

**Ready for some sweet, hot dragon love? Go for it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Really now?" Ivy chirped.

Haily gave her a nod but then spoke. "Unless you want him to decide. Seems fair, actually."

"Good idea."

"Me? Decide what?" He curiously asked.

The sisters laughed in reply.

The sisters came to stop aside the two crude beds, turning towards him.

"Me or Haily?" Ivy grinned at him.

The male stared confusedly at her for a moment.

"Just choose." She insisted. "Let's say it's just a formality."

"Erm...You?"

"Alright!" She happily said. "Nice choice!"

Haily laughed at her excitation.

"Here, lay down of my bed." Ivy fluffed the bed with a paw.

"That's actually my bed, Ivy." Haily corrected her.

"Doesn't matter." Ivy gave her little importance.

The red dragon just did what he was told, and lay over his side on the bed.

Ivy laughed at him when he did so.

"Over your back." She said.

Yolfrin smiled amusedly and turned himself to lay over his back.

Ivy then walked over him and laid down her body over his.

"Good boy." She teased him, leering at his eyes and touching their muzzles lightly.

He pressed against her, and so they started another kiss.

Quickly, his paws slid over her side until he reached her hips, to get hold of it.

Feeling that, she wiggled it only to tease and entice him even further. With her legs between his, their underbellies touched and rubbed as she did it.

He moaned briefly on her mouth while their tongues were too busy licking and rubbing each other. A hot puff also came out from his nostrils.

Ivy quickly pushed him, and herself, off the edge. Their bodies got hot, their breaths accelerated, and their kiss lusty. And with so much contact between them, they become visibly aroused. They couldn't see it, but could feel it.

Quickly after it, Ivy broke the kiss. She had succeeded.

She gasped for air, as did him. A naughty leer and grin of satisfaction was stamped on her face, that not even Haily had seen before.

He knew what was coming, and was just very, very happy with it.

Ivy then looked to their waists, just to see what was poking and touching her on their kiss.

She leered back at him, seeing his amused smile.

"I'm happy you're enjoying." Her tone more seductive.

"A lot." He replied, giving her another leer.

Ivy approached their muzzles again but did not touch this time. Suddenly, she gave a lusty rub of her tail base over his, rubbing her hot, wet slit against his engorged member from its base to the tip.

Yolfrin's eyes closed while his whole body felt the pleasure caused by her, his mouth hung open releasing a naughty sigh.

Ivy smirked, and made it back to the base and to the tip again. Yolfrin was in complete bliss, and she could see it.

She was just starting, though. Once her slit was touching the tip of his member, Ivy rose her tail base enough to his tip to face her entrance, and without thinking, pressed her rump against his tail base. His eyes shot open at the feeling, just to see Ivy biting her lower lips and giving him the naughtier leer he could think of.

"It got in easier than I expected." She gave him a chuckle.

Ivy was so wet and relaxed at the moment, that his member literally slid inside her. For him, it felt like something hot, soaked, and slippery was engulfing his member.

The feeling was so overwhelming that it rendered him wordless. The view of Ivy sitting her tail base over his member also didn't help. Neither the gaze which she was giving him.

Ivy went down until their tail bases touched and she couldn't go any deeper.

She reached her muzzle to him again, just to give him a wet lick over his lips.

"Are you liking it?" She asked, close enough to him to feel the hot air coming from her mouth.

"More than anything." He replied with a satisfied, low tone.

She smiled again then. "So do I."

"Shall we?" He smirked, and forced her hip up.

She said nothing but agreed.

For minutes, they continued with their first mating, slow and steady. Ivy would randomly approach to sniff his chest after that scent she liked so much and during the mating seemed even better. She also gave him kisses and licks over his muzzle, neck, and chest. At this time, the mating scent was strong in the air, leaving the mating couple even happier as they gladly filled their lungs with it. They would love that smell from now on.

Ivy was so realized and satisfied with finally answering and relieving her heat that she came to her climax even faster than Yolfrin. She grew impatient as it drew near, going faster on their act.

She couldn't believe the feeling once it happened. It was so strong that she couldn't do anything but shut her eyes, dig her claws into the sheepskin and release a long moan that could almost be mistaken with a howl.

Yolfrin felt how she trembled lightly over him, and how her insides seemed to be grasping his organ.

He was also 'almost there', but the sight of Ivy like that pushed him over, and he came deep inside her since she had stopped with it fully inside her.

Being his first, it also was very strong, causing the male to grunt and do nothing than breath and hold her against him.

Those hot jets deep inside her only added to her sensation of pure bliss and pleasure.

Both panted then, once it finally was over, looking to each other with realized, and satisfied smiles.

"Yolfrin...I can't believe it!" Ivy said, visibly impressed.

He chuckled cheekily. "I believe you."

She chuckled back and continued. "I mean, it was so good!"

"And hard to get." Haily added. "Or at least we thought."

"Haily…" Ivy panted, smiling to her sister. "...you have to feel it!"

"I'd be glad to." She smirked.

Ivy turned to Yolfrin again, both still panting. "Yolfrin… that was amazing! I want to do it all again!" She cheerfully said.

"So do I." He smirked at her.

"But…" Haily spoke.

"Right… It's Haily's turn." Ivy said, and laughed, before continuing. "That's alright for you, boy?"

"Of course it is. Just give me some time." He cheerfully replied her and gave Haily a glance and a smile.

"Sure." Haily chuckled.

Ivy then started to get up and off him. As she did so, they could see a mix of fluids oozing by his member from inside her. When the tip of it eventually went off it fell limp over his underbelly, and sticky fluids dripped from inside her.

The couple only laughed together seeing the results of their 'lovemaking'.

After getting up Ivy walked a meter away just to lie down on the ground again. He lifted her leg so she could see her tail base, and gazed at the fluids oozing from her.

Yolfrin merely watched as she reached her muzzle for it, curiously sniffed, and only gazed it for some time, probably pondering what to do. She could feel a strange smell on her intimacy, that she presumed to be Yolfrin's. It was lewd and addicting enough to make her fill her lungs again.

Finally, her tongue slipped out from her mouth and lapped it twice to clean herself. She stopped to taste those salty and sticky fluids, though, and after a sec or two she finally noted that both her sister and her mate were looking at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, and both started to laugh.

"Don't mind us." Haily replied. "We were just curious."

Ivy grinned but merely continued cleaning and tasting herself.

Haily then heard a sigh and turned her gaze to Yolfrin, aside her.

"So, how do you want to do it?" He curiously asked her.

"I think I prefer leaving it to you, how about it?" She replied.

"Seems good to me." He cheerfully said and rolled to his feet.

Haily was sat aside him and didn't move, so he reached out for her and caressed her with his muzzle on her cheeks.

Haily smiled, showing she liked the affection. Seeing it, he slid his muzzle to her neck and rubbed her lightly there. Haily purred lightly with it, closed her eyes and cocked her muzzle up, showing all her neck to him.

He smirked to himself and started to kiss and lick her around the neck and under her jaw. The touches trickled her sensible scales, giving her a rather pleasurable sensation.

"Enjoying?" He asked, pretty much enticingly.

She gave him an agreeing moan and a nod of her head.

Yolfrin would give her a last, long and wet lick from her neck base until her throat only to entice her, before speaking again.

"Lay down."

A hot puff came out of her nostrils knowing that he was about to start. She was eager, excited, and nervous.

She opened her eyes so she could lay down over the sheepskin comfortably on her back. For once, Yolfrin only admired and enjoyed that view of a dragoness excited, eager and ready to mate, having her belly up and legs wide opened only for him. Her completely relaxed slit allowed him to see her pink tissue, that glimmered wet due to her arousal since she had watched most part of her sister's mating. And alluring scent also could be felt coming from her, inviting and calling him, almost saying 'mate me' on his mind.

That was way too good, way too perfect. A scene worthy of a dream. But was real.

Yolfrin stopped to marvel with his new reality, and approached her muzzle, positioning his body over her. He locked lips with her but did not lower his body over her, he had another idea on how to start.

After a minute of kissing he broke, earning a cute but eager and aroused gaze from Haily. He replied with a smile and retreated from her until he was facing her tail base again.

Her face was puzzled, even when he reached her to take a deep breath of that sweet scent of hers.

Her curiosity ended when he buried his maw directly over her clitoris.

The dragoness gasped and her legs kicked at the feeling. An unmistakable moan came after.

The dragon gazed at her eyes while his maw was touching her slit directly around her weak spot. Inside his maw, his tongue was giving her slow and wet licks, getting all kinds of pleasured and surprised reactions from her, while she gazed back at his eyes.

Yolfrin liked the taste as much he liked the smell, so he didn't stop for two minutes.

Ivy watched surprised, knowing that by putting him in submission she didn't give him a chance to do that. She almost regretted doing that just by looking at Haily's face, but she knew she could just change things next time, and she planned to do it.

Eventually, Yolfrin got bored of licking that little, hard ball of hers. But he was far from done.

He got his maw back just enough to gaze at the whole fend and did it for a second.

Haily, who had even shut her eyes opened them again to gaze at him.

When he changed his gaze to her, saw Haily wondering what he was going to do next, panting lightly and biting her lower lips.

He smirked, and turned again to her slit just to give a big lick from the bottom to the top of it. Another moan came from her as he slid his tongue across her highly sensible tissue.

Yolfrin did it again, and again, drinking her lub fluids in the process, soaking her slit with saliva instead.

Once finished, he yet plunged his tongue inside her, to take out what of lub remained inside.

"Mmmm...Yolfrinn…" She moaned. He only continued.

After a few more licks, he had removed all that excess of lub she made during his mating with her sister, gladly drinking the salty thing.

He stood now looking at her, and she looked back at him.

She could see his muzzle washed by her fluids, dripping wet until he licked his lips dry. That was quite a show for her. Beneath him and on the middle, she saw his engorged member hanging from him, ready to do it's job again.

Without even using it, he was able to push her halfway to an orgasm. He didn't know, but could guess he was somewhat near from giving her one. Now was the time to finish it.

He positioned himself over her, touching their noses together. She could feel the heavy smell of her own intimacy, and that aroused her even more.

So then Yolfrin lowered his tail base, and sought for the right spot to start. After finding it, he didn't even think and sink his member inside her until he could no more. It was just easy was it was penetrating Ivy.

Haily's tongue slid between her lips and out from her mouth with such feeling.

Quietly, but staring at her strongly, he pulled out and dived again.

Haily held him in the shoulders, and her mouth hang open making her accelerated breath easier.

The mating continued on, this time with Yolfrin in control, and Haily under him.

It took her even less time to get there. When it happened, she bit her paw and moaned pleasurably. Her other paw scratched his back, but he did not but smirk, and continue.

Since it was his second time, Yolfrin lasted more than the first and was able to give Haily a second one. It caught her by surprise, but instead of moaning and scratching him, she only panted heavily while it happened. It was just as good as the other was, though.

Eventually, shortly after her second orgasm, Yolfrin had his, again deep inside the dragoness.

Both dragons looked at each other just as the previous mating, panting.

Yolfrin yet gave her a last kiss before getting up on his four paws and walking to lay at her side.

They touched their noses passionately gazing at each other's eyes and thinking in what they had just done.

"Did you like it?" He asked at her.

"Do you still ask it?" She questioned back, her breath quite accelerated.

He only grinned and gave her a small lick between her nostrils.

"You're welcome."


	9. Dragon Hunters

After entering the cave, Yolfrin wouldn't leave for the rest of the day. The girls, amazed by their new relationship with the same boy, didn't leave him much idle time.

When the night was finally near they settled that Haily would go out to bring food while Ivy sticked with him. Once she was back, he cooked and they ate as usual. Since it was already late and the male was exhausted from his day, he went to bed, and before the girls could notice he was already snoring peacefully.

* * *

**The following day.**

Yolfrin would wake still in the morning, feeling very well rested. Once he opened his eyes he saw himself alone in bed. Both sisters' scents were still strong there, though.

"They got up already." He sleepily thought.

The red dragon got up in four paws without rush and walked outside.

The day was already bright outside, but with no direct sunlight to blind him he was able to see the sisters outside by the river, and two piles of fish aside each one of them.

"Whoa, did you two catch all that fish?" He asked with surprise, approaching the girls and getting both attentions.

"Look who just woke up." Ivy cheerfully said.

"Did I sleep too much?" He asked, rubbing an eye with the back of his paw.

"More than usual, I guess." Haily replied.

"You fell asleep so quickly that we felt bad for tiring you." Ivy commented. Haily giggled and approached him.

"Actually, I've never felt so happy in being tired." He cheerfully said.

"I'm glad! Does that means we can continue to take turns on you?" She playfully questioned.

Haily stopped her walk and looked back at Ivy, concernedly. "Don't talk like he's just a...err." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm just kidding!" Ivy left a short laugh. "He knows that."

He only smiled mildly.

Haily then turned back to him and resumed approaching him.

"I'd like you to continue, Ivy." He added, with a grin on his lips.

"That's our boy!" She said, teasingly. He chuckled.

"Did you sleep well?" Haily asked, her tone calm and cute, and her gaze right into his red dragon eyes.

"I'm glad you asked." He smiled back to her. "I surely did."

Instead of replying, she grinned lightly and went to burrow her head under his maw, lovely.

That surprised him, but not much. She had shown him some affection before.

He did nothing for a while, and could hear how she filled her lungs with his smell and released with a small purr. Strong as it was in the morning, it was very enjoyable and alluring for her.

It was when Ivy caught the sight of that.

"Seems I missed something." She playfully said.

"Maybe…" Haily softly said from under his maw.

Ivy then smiled to herself and went back to her business.

"You know…" She called, yet from under his maw. "...It might still be early morning, but your scent already provokes me."

Yolfrin chuckled, and replied. "Or maybe is just something burning hot deep inside that icy dragoness body."

She stopped for a second and got her head from under his maw to gaze his eyes again.

"Was it so obvious?" She asked tilting her head, a bit shyly.

"I can feel that, y'know?" He smiled and gave her a light laugh.

"I guess there's no hiding from you then." She used a disappointed tone. "Alright, I'm on heat, but you're still arousing."

"Thanks." He kept his smile.

She only nuzzled her nose on his, silently and affectionately, her eyes set on his.

"Don't think I'm doing this because of heat, though." She said, after nuzzling him.

"That didn't cross my mind." He replied.

"Good!" She cheerfully said. "I'd be sad otherwise."

Giving a glance behind her, Yolfrin could see Ivy smiling to herself, briefly, and he did back.

After that, he gave Haily a naughty smile and spoke. "Maybe I can help to put out your fire."

Haily laughed with that, and replied shortly after. "You? I think you're only going to make it burn hotter, but that wouldn't be so bad."

He replied with an amused chuckle.

"But we should have breakfast first, fire boy." She added, poking the tip of a claw on his nose.

He smiled, and she took a step back, commenting. "And by the way, your muzzle is smelling funny, from yesterday I guess."

"Oh, right. I should take a sip on the river."

"You should." Haily laughed, amusedly.

It would take Yolfrin some time to cook all the fish they were going to eat, and some of his energy. The scent of cooked fish also wasn't exactly liked by him, but he didn't complain. They had work gathering and cleaning them after all.

Soon that Yolfrin finished cooking the first of many and tossed it aside, Ivy picked it and started eating.

"Don't be impolite, Ivy." Haily commented.

Ivy finished the piece she tore from the fish and replied defensively. "It's going to get cold if we wait him to cook all of them."

"You could ask him first, then." Haily replied.

Ivy then let out a laugh, and replied. "That's cute how you defend your boyfriend."

"Funny…" She gave her a chuckle. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Don't you worry with that, Haily. I would probably do the same." He grinned.

"Such a gentleman." Ivy smiled, teasingly.

He laughed. Haily only smiled to herself.

"You should eat too." He told Haily. "Here, this one's ready."

"Thank you." She softly said and pulled the fish to her, but not without touching their noses.

"You're welcome." He happily replied.

It was a quiet breakfast after that. Yolfrin wouldn't eat much since he rather disliked fish, but killed his hunger anyway.

After a small while resting and sunbathing next to the river together, Haily spoke about getting some fruits for dessert.

"You could gather some, couldn't you Ivy?" She spoke, wanting her sister to volunteer.

"You were the one who had the idea, you should go after it." Ivy replied.

"I knew you'd say something like that." She released a sigh.

"Come on, I usually do the hunting. You'll get fat if you don't leave the cave sometimes." Ivy teased.

"You talk like I don't." Haily rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll bring them, but only this time."

"Oh sure, just this time." Ivy giggled.

Haily then got up, stretched her wings briefly and left running for take off.

They only watched her go for a while before Ivy broke the silence.

"How's the sunbathing?" She friendly asked.

"Awesome." He grinned to himself and stretched his paws and body over the smooth grass.

Ivy got up then, and took steps towards him. He saw her approaching with the corner of an eye and only wondered what she wanted.

She reached a paw to his back, and instantly felt the warmth of his body. Under the direct sunlight for minutes his crimson red scales got incredibly hot, so much it would be very uncomfortable for her to continue touching him after a while.

"Aren't you feeling too hot?" She curiously called.

"Just hot, and I like feeling that way." He calmly replied.

"You _are_ a fire dragon after all." She replied, and laughed. He giggled with her, and commented.

"After all these days feeling frozen, this feels like a blessing."

"I thought our nights were pretty warm, too." Ivy commented.

"You can count on that." He grinned.

"I'm glad." She leered lightly at him.

Yolfrin then rolled to lay on his back so the sun could warm his belly.

"Ahhh…" He shut his eyes and left a satisfied sigh, enjoying the warmth over his belly.

From where Ivy was standing she could see his whole underside, from under his jaw to the tip of his tail. He knew that and didn't bother the least, he had nothing to hide from her after all.

That enticed and almost obliged her to get closer, and so she did, just to take a close sniff from his chest and release it into a long and silent sigh. Addicting as that scent was, she had to smell more, and so she drifted herself lower and lower, rubbing her nostrils against his underside while she delighted herself on that male scent that she took so long to discover.

He felt the rubbing going down on him, but did nothing but smirk for himself.

She was about to reach a intimate zone, when something ended it all abruptly.

"Help!... Ivy!" A shout came from the forest, it was unmistakably Haily's voice.

"Haily!" Ivy rose her head and shouted back, before she leapt to the air without thinking twice and took flight towards where the shout came from.

Startled and worried, Yolfrin quickly rolled to his feet and followed her.

Haily's plea for help was loud and clear, so Ivy knew that she was near. She opened her wings to reduce her speed once she reached the trees, and then landed.

"Haily!" She fearfully cried, trying to find her inside the forest. "Where are you sis?!"

Yolfrin landed right behind her. They were now right on the beginning of the forest.

"See if you can find her!" Ivy told him, fear explicit on her face. Yolfrin only nodded and started to look around.

"Haily!..." Ivy shouted again, to receive no reply.

Aside Ivy's shouts, everything was silent in the forest, and every tree and bush was static. Meanwhile Ivy frantically looked around, Yolfrin tried to find a track of Haily's smell. He had memorized it very well after all.

By lowering his muzzle to ground level and sniffing around, he eventually found a track of her smell. It was weak initially and then got stronger and continuous, indicating she had been dragged away from there. Guessing that he found her track, Ivy followed him, hoping he would find her.

After following the track for less than a minute, it led Yolfrin through a bush.

Once he his muzzle poked out on the other side he sighted Haily. She looked to be unharmed, but unconscious and trapped by a thick net, suspiciously alone.

"Haily!" He called her, but didn't receive reply.

Hearing that, Ivy rushed from the bush.

"Damn!" Ivy quickly dashed foward and tried to cut the net with her claws, but it was too thick and was going to take time.

"This is too thick! I'll have to drag her back."

"I'll help you then."

"No, you cover us!"

Yolfrin nodded and turned to gaze the surroundings while Ivy started to drag her sister to where they came from. It took him only a moment to see movement.

Without looking at her, he tried to warn. "Ivy, we have compa…"

When the dragoness looked at him he was strangely struggling to stay on his feet.

"Yolfrin?" She concernedly called.

Suddenly, he saw everything go dark and fell down unconscious.

"Yolfrin!" She gasped seeing him hitting the ground.

Quickly, she released her sister and went to try to wake him up, for no use. She noticed a dart attached to his neck, and pulled it off.

"Yolfrin, wake up!" She insisted without success.

Suddenly then Ivy felt herself woozy, and soon she fell down unconscious over him.


	10. Breakout

**Hello, guys!**

**Together with the 10th chapter of "A Parallel View", I bring you all the news that I'm a creator on now! **

_ com__/pedrosantana762_**  
**

**Now you can support me if you wish, and be rewarded!**

**In case you don't want to support me, then don't worry: I'll continue to write and post here like always.**

**Don't forget to give a look at my profile after reading, even if you don't want to support.**

**That's all, people. I hope you like the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ivy opened an eye and then another, but her vision blurred and she couldn't see much. She then twitched her eyes and rose her head from the cold, hard ground to look around.

"You finally woke up!" An unknown, female whisper came from behind, startling Ivy.

All at once, Ivy recalled the events before she fell asleep and nearly jumped from the ground, gazing at the unknown voice. In her way up, she stumbled with her own sister who slept at her side.

Now before her was sat a green young female dragon, concernedly looking at her.

"Who are you?" Ivy quickly asked, before looking around. "And where are we?"

They were inside what seemed to be a poorly lit cave, between a rocky wall behind them and a wall of iron bars with a prison door ahead. The space they were was rather small and barely enough for the three of them. They also shared the cell with bones and rats.

On the other side of the iron bars, there was another rock wall and a torch over a barrel against the wall. This torch was the only light source there.

"I don't know either, but I need your help to get out of here." The dragoness whispered.

"Where's our friend, Yolfrin?" Ivy questioned, her tone worried.

"Shh…" The dragoness put a paw over Ivy's muzzle and pointed towards the entrance.

"There's a guard." She whispered.

"Did you see our friend?" Ivy insisted, with a lower tone.

"I just saw the two of you being brought unconscious." She replied.

Just then, a sleepy moan came from behind, getting both attentions. It was Haily waking up.

"Haily, wake up." She shook Haily's sleepy form.

Haily's eyes opened, and she sleepily gazed up at her sister. She didn't understand Ivy's rush immediately, but then everything came back to her mind and her eyes widened.

"...What happened?!" She confusedly asked, getting up already.

"I think we were kidnapped, Haily." Ivy replied bearing a frightened tone.

Haily then nervously looked around, just to don't find what she was looking for.

"And where's Yolfrin?" She asked, tense.

"I don't know." Ivy replied, cheerless.

"We have to find him, and get out! I don't want to discover why they brought us here." Haily jittered.

Ivy then turned and reached for the door, grabbing it with both paws. She shook it, but it didn't open or budge.

"It's locked..." A male, serious and unknown voice came from the chamber's entrance.

The three females went quiet at once, enough for them to hear light steps coming closer. Soon, a figure walked where they could see, and Ivy and Haily instantly recognized it as the same kind of creature that killed Elder and attacked them days ago.

"You friend is in the other room, about to give us scales, blood and everything we can harvest from him." He said with a grim tone and gave them a smirk.

"You're lying!" Ivy angrily snarled at him, gripping the metal bars between her and the creature with both front paws.

"You can't do that!" Haily nearly shouted in anger and fright.

"I don't need to." He laughed at them. "All I need to do is to keep our loot safe while the others will do it." He calmly spoke.

"You better be lying, or I'll kill you myself!" Ivy snarled again.

"You can begin by freeing yourself." He provoked.

Ivy growled angrily and released a gust of ice on him. Part of it froze the metal bars between them, but the rest went through.

However, the creature wasn't so close to them and was able to evade the freezing wind, gasping with surprise.

"You're just saying that because I'm locked! You're pathetic!" Ivy continued to snarl and bare her teeth.

"Shut up you! Unless you want to be skinned first!" He tried to frighten her, but she didn't fell for it.

Suddenly, both were interrupted: A painful squeal could be heard coming from somewhere else in the cave, together with an electric noise.

The creature glanced at Ivy and then at the direction it had come from, which was probably the exit of that room.

Silently then, it walked away and left the girl's sight.

"It's our chance!" The green dragoness poked Ivy's side lightly, keeping a discrete tone. "Hurry and freeze the locks!"

Ivy didn't lose a second and started releasing the coldest breath she could directly over the door lock. Soon, Haily joined her.

Instead of accumulating ice over it, the dragonesses only dropped the temperature of it very quickly. The low temp made the metal contract and crack noisily, weakening it.

"Back now." The green dragoness said, putting a paw on Ivy's chest, who stopped and took steps back. Haily then did the same.

The dragoness took a deep breath, charged energy on her maw and released it in a heavy rock missile, which broke the door lock to pieces. The door opened by itself with the strength of the impact.

"Come on now, we have to find him." Ivy hurried out first and led the way. The other two silently agreed and followed her.

"What was that noise?!" A shout came from the tunnels.

"Go check it out!" Another voice replied.

Outside the jail Ivy could see the exit of that room, and that the creature wasn't there any longer.

She moved quickly, but silently towards the entrance. Unfortunately, that small room they were in ended where three tunnels met, barely one for each direction.

None of the four paths had any tip of where it was going to lead, neither they could see any daylight to guide them.

Ivy lifted a paw for the others to stop and sniffed the air. The cave had a rather dirty and disgusting smell, and she couldn't find any familiar scent to lead her.

However, she did notice that the disgusting smell seemed to be coming from a particular direction of the crossroad together with many voices and laughs, so she turned to the other and waved her with her tail for the others to follow.

Quietly as they were, they could hear some talking ahead.

"Go back to your post, idiot. I have this under control." An aggressive male voice was heard.

"I just thought…" A rather familiar voice replied.

"Go at once!"

"Yes, sir..."

"It's just you and me…" The first voice sounded again.

Ivy then suddenly stopped, making Haily bump on her back and the dragoness on Haily's.

"Someone's coming." Ivy whispered to them.

Both seemed worried with that and took steps back, but not Ivy.

"You better cover our backs, sis."

Haily then nodded and crouched looking to the other side.

Ivy blew the most nearby torch with her ice breath, crouched and waited.

Not even five seconds were passed when an unlucky creature walked from the tunnel and into Haily's sight. She fired a small but sharp and lethal dart on it, that penetrated through its leather armor and pierced his lung.

The creature let its sword fell down as he grabbed the dart with both hands and tried to breathe, but fell down too eventually.

After that, it was Ivy's time. A silhouette of a familiar creature could be seen walking towards her. Ivy steadied herself, prepared, and soon it walked into her view, she shot a precise ice dart on it.

The creature barely saw what hit him, and fell down quietly.

Ivy waved her tail again to the others and approached it, only to recognize her victim as the guard of their cell.

"I told you." She murmured and placed a paw over its neck to check its vitals. The was no breath and no pulse, but lots of blood coming out. The ice had struck him in the chest, probably hitting the heart, causing a swift death.

Haily and the dragoness approached Ivy, gazing at the dead creature.

"Is he dead?" The dragoness asked, whispering.

Ivy only nodded.

"Got what he deserved." She spoke with some satisfaction.

"Sis, you better stay here and watch if someone comes to check on the noise." Ivy spoke in a low tone.

Haily quietly nodded.

"Stay ducked, and take out anybody that comes through. Run to us if you need." Ivy said.

Haily said nothing, turned and ducked into the shadows.

Ivy then nodded to the dragoness to come and cautiously walked forward.

It was when a fight started on the room they were walking to. They could hear grunts from the creature, and what seemed to be growls from a dragon.

Ivy walked faster.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a bigger chamber. They couldn't see much on the inside without exposing themselves to whoever was inside. Ivy then pushed the dragoness back with her tail and crawled on the door.

This room had wooden crates on the near the walls that were possibly supply crates, iron cages big enough to hold a young dragon, and a table on the center stained with dry blood.

And inside the room, was a creature in full armor and bearing an iron sword facing a yellow female dragon. They were walking in circles, facing each other menacingly and waiting a moment to strike.

Aside them, there was a creature lying flat and motionless on the ground, probably the dragoness' victim.

None of them had noticed Ivy at the moment.

"What do you see?" A whisper came from behind Ivy.

Ivy replied by touching her tail against the dragoness' muzzle and kept watching. The female then shoved Ivy's tail from her muzzle, annoyed.

Suddenly, a peculiar noise was heard. A grunt from a creature, then the noise of a body falling to the ground.

"Good work sis." Ivy said in her mind, lightly grinning to herself.

A snarl spooked Ivy and pulled her gaze back to the battle ahead.

The creature had charged at the young dragoness, who evaded by jumping and flapping her wings while punishing him with a painful lightning attack.

Ivy had clear sight of the armored creature, but she knew that her ice wouldn't penetrate that armor and that aiming for the head was risky because its movements were unpredictable she could miss, and in the worst case she could hit the dragoness. Thinking quickly, she fired a heavy blunt ice missile against the creature's back instead, knocking it over and even kneading its armor, stepping inside the room right after and revealing herself, and so did the earth dragoness before her.

The young dragoness gasped seeing it's enemy falling down suddenly, but saw that Ivy was friendly and took the opportunity to fry the creature with everything she had.

It growled and cried painfully while she shocked him.

Ivy and the green dragoness merely watched.

Eventually, the lightning dragoness ended the attack, panting.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"We're friendly." The green dragoness replied.

All of sudden, a voice came from deep inside the cave.

"There's a body here!"

"What?!" Another one questioned.

"Come here! Now!"

Ivy's heart skipped a bit after hearing the shouts, her sister was still back there. Luckily for both, Haily had fled just after the first one, without even being seen.

"We have to get you out of here!" The green dragoness worriedly said.

"I've to find a friend!" Ivy replied, nervous.

"The red dragon, you mean?" The yellow female questioned.

"Yes!" Ivy lit up with hope.

"He's caged there." The female pointed to a cage covered by a gray cloth.

Ivy approached it, and pulled the cloth away with a paw.

Inside was Yolfrin, asleep.

"Help me break the lock!" Ivy gazed at the green dragoness, who nodded at her.

"I have a better idea…" The yellow one called both attentions.

She reached the creature, and with a single claw, she pulled a keyring from its waist and tossed away for Ivy, who grabbed it in the air with both paws.

"Use this!"

Soon, the noise of claws hitting the stone floor startled Ivy, who looked at the corridor just to see Haily coming out from it.

"We've got a problem." She worriedly said, running towards Ivy.

"I know!" Ivy rushedly said and used the keys. "Help me to take him out!"

"Yolfrin!" She gasped, relieved for seeing him while reached for the cage.

However, while both females watched the sisters saving their friend, the armored creature made its play. It quickly grabbed its sword and slashed through the yellow female's chest, spilling blood and getting a surprised and pained shriek from her.

That called everyone's attention.

Hurt, the dragoness retreated from him, but the green dragoness avenged her. She launched a rock missile directly on its head, knocking it to the ground again and causing it to lose grasp on its sword.

The hit was strong enough to knead its helmet, and consequently its head. Blood started to run down its neck.

She yet fired another one again on the head, causing it to crack like a watermelon and blood to spill from the opening in its face.

Meanwhile, the electric dragoness seemed to don't believe her wound. It was already bleeding freely, and when trying to stop the bleeding she only succeeded in washing her paw in her own blood. She was wordless.

Seeing that, Haily approached her.

"It's all fine, we're going to help you." She assured the dragoness.

Ivy had difficult using the keys with her paws because she was nervous and her paws were clumsy with the keys.

"Come on...Come on!" She jittered.

"Bring her here! Come on!" He green dragoness said, standing near what seemed to be the exit from the cave.

Finally, a click was heard and the cage door opened.

"I'm getting him!" Ivy pulled the door and grabbed Yolfrin by the tail.

"The dragons fled! The dragons fled!" An alarming shout was heard.

"They're coming!" Haily warned while taking the yellow dragoness outside.

There was a loud noise of metal armors coming their way through the tunnel, together with frightening cries and shouts from the creatures, lunging for battle.

"Yolfrin! Wake...up!" Ivy squealed while dragged him towards the exit.

Suddenly then Yolfrin blinked, before opening his eyes wide.

"What..?!" He jolted awake, seeing the unknown place, and that he was being dragged.

"We gotta get out!" She wildly said, before glancing at her sister to see if she was doing alright.

An armored enemy came by the tunnel but stopped to help the fallen ones.

Yolfrin was still startled and confused but was able to get up and follow Ivy, who was helping Haily to carry the wounded dragoness. Haily looked back once, just to see some enemies falling behind; the dragons were much faster than armored units.

After a brief run through a cave tunnel, they found the outside world. There was the green female waiting for them.

There were many trees just outside the cave. Ivy and Haily couldn't recognize where they were, and the charging noises before them were just getting louder. Gazing up to the sky, they noticed that it was late afternoon by now, what meant that they had slept for hours, if not for more than an entire day.

"Let's fly! Quickly!" Ivy urged.

"Can you fly?" Haily asked the wounded young dragoness, who replied her with a nod and a pained face.

They flapped their wings all together and took flight, gaining altitude as quickly as they could.

"To where?" The green dragoness questioned.

"Away from them!" Ivy jittered.

Just then, the creatures reached the outside too. Their number and equipment had slowed them down through the small corridors of the cave. When Haily looked back again, saw them shouting, swearing and even throwing small rocks towards them.

There was a single one that wasn't doing any of these things. He was strangely calm, and had something in his hands, that he brought to his mouth. Haily got puzzled.

All of sudden, Haily heard a gasp from her side, and a shout from the other.

"Yolfrin!" It was Ivy's shout. When Haily glanced at him, he simply wasn't there, but in a free fall from the sky.

Haily's heart almost jumped through her mouth, and she dived to help.

Ivy reached him first, grabbed him by his back and opened her wings wide to keep them to crash into the trees under them. The wind made by her made the leaves rustle.

"Lead the way, Haily!" Ivy shouted, making quite an effort to fly with him and to not let him slip.

"Don't you need help?" She worriedly asked.

"It's alright for now, just find our way home!"

Haily nodded and scouted ahead.


	11. Back at home

Haily led the way for about three minutes, but that seemed an eternity.

Meanwhile, the yellow dragoness continued to bleed. She was visibly getting weaker and tired.

"We should stop now, she won't last long bleeding like this!" The green dragoness said with worry on behalf of her.

Ivy acknowledged that, nodded to her and shouted to her sister who was ahead of them. "Haily! We're landing!"

Ivy also turned her course to a nearby cliff in the forest. The other two girls followed her path, as did her sister.

She gracefully laid Yolfrin down, and then landed.

"We have to treat her, did you find the way?" Ivy asked her sister concernedly.

"No, I have no idea of where we are." She shook her head, cheerless.

Ivy then turned her gaze to the hurt dragoness. She was sat close to them, seemed pained but mainly frightened. The long cut on her chest was bleeding openly and burning while doing so.

"Lay down on your back." Ivy told her and approached.

The dragoness didn't argue and did it, wincing as the wound hurt while she moved.

"Haily, go find a way home. I'll take care of her." Ivy told her. She nodded and flew away.

"Do not touch the wound, you are only going to make it dirty." She told both. "I'm gathering something for you."

The yellow dragoness nodded faintly, and Ivy ran to the woods to find what she needed.

"Stay strong now." The green dragoness told her.

"I'll try to." She replied, pained.

Minutes later, Ivy came back carrying a few green and red colored leaves on her mouth and some cobweb she found and wrapped in her right paw.

She quickly approached the yellow dragoness and reached her muzzle with the herbs that were about the size of her maw for her.

The dragoness hesitated to take the herbs directly from her maw at first, but once Ivy insisted she bit and pulled the leaves from Ivy.

"Now you chew it well, and swallow everything." Ivy told her and the dragoness started chewing.

Ivy then took the cobweb from her paw with the other one and started to distribute it evenly all over the dragoness' wound. She winced in pain while Ivy touched and pressed the wound, but did not complain.

"This will help stop the bleeding before the herbs make an effect." Ivy explained while glanced down at her.

She only nodded again, still chewing her herbs to small pieces. By now she had already noticed how bitter the herbs tasted.

"I'm impressed." The green dragoness spoke with a hint of surprise. "I'd not think about that."

"Thank you." Ivy gave her a grateful grin.

Once Ivy was done with the web she glanced at the girl's face once again.

"How are you holding up?" She concernedly asked.

Just then the dragoness swallowed that mass of chopped herbs on her maw.

She opened her maw briefly and her tongue escaped in a disgusted reaction about the herbs' taste.

Ivy only chuckled down at her, knowing how bad it tasted.

"I'm doing 'fine' for now. Thanks." She sincerely replied, gazing at Ivy's eyes.

"You're welcome." Ivy smiled at her, also taking a step back to give her space.

"I'll take you two home as soon as my sister find the way back, and you can stay there if you wish." Ivy told them, kindly.

"You're a kind dragoness." The green one smiled.

"Thanks." She beamed. "But I just do what I can."

When Ivy gazed at the horizon saw her sister coming back, a minute away from them.

Ivy acknowledged that and turned to check on Yolfrin. He was a two meters from them.

"What happened to him?" The green dragoness asked, seeing Ivy taking steps towards him.

"Probably tranquilized." She replied promptly.

She first checked his pulse and then breath. Both were really slow but steady. His temperature seemed normal.

She gazed around him them, just to spot a dart attached to his left hind leg. She pulled it off, causing a small bleeding, then got it close to her nose and sniffed it.

By the smell of it, Ivy could guess it was really carrying some kind of tranquilizing agent.

"Here." Ivy spoke and tossed the dart close to the green dragoness, who reached for it, picked from the grass with a paw and sniffed.  
"It's tranquilizer, yes. I even know how to make this one. He'll be fine." She replied.

"Good, thanks." Ivy sighed with some relief.

A small while later, Haily landed right before them.

"I think I found our way home!"

"You think?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

Haily shrugged, then continued. "What about Frin?" She glanced at him, then back at her.

"He was hit by a dart with a tranquilizer, he'll be fine." She explained.

"Good." Haily said, more to herself than to Ivy.

"Alright, let's get us home, girls." Ivy spoke to the two females.

The green female got up and prepared her wings while the yellow one rolled to her feet.

"You sure you can fly?" The green female asked her.

"Yes, I think so." She nodded.

"You go ahead, sis. I'll carry Frin again." Ivy said, and Haily nodded her head in reply.

Ivy then approached Yolfrin and grabbed him with her front paws before flapping her wings hard.

Soon, the females were airborne and coming home.

Getting home wasn't exactly easy as Haily thought, but they made at nightfall.

The sisters landed first, Ivy gracefully putting Yolfrin down, before landing.

"You two should take a drink on the river, and you should wash at least that wound." Ivy spoke with them, gazing to the yellow dragoness at the end.  
"I will." She replied and walked towards the margin. The green dragoness made the same.

"Help me to put him on my back sis." Ivy called.

With her help, Ivy put Yolfrin over her own back and carried him inside.

There, Ivy laid him comfortably on the middle of her bed and Haily's put together and sighed tiredly, but relieved. "He's safe."

"Gladly." Haily added and paused. "We made it all out."

"Yea." Ivy nodded tiredly and walked outside again, followed by her sister.

Outside, both females were bathing on the river, and often drinking from it.

The sisters also approached the river for a drink, and once they had quenched their thirst Ivy walked to some nearby bushes to eat berries.

Seeing that, Haily wanted to do the same with another bush.

Berries wouldn't kill their hunger, but would at least help.

The females also noticed that, and went to do the same as soon they finished their bath.

The sisters waited for the girls to finish, and then led them inside.

"Now girls..." Ivy called their attention once they reached inside. "... we have only one spare bed, unfortunately."

"I'm used to sleep over the dirt, it's fine for me." The green female promptly replied. "She should use it." She pointed at the hurt yellow female, who glanced at her and then at the sisters.

"Sure, it's yours." Ivy nodded glancing at the dragoness.

"I thank you." She politely said, and bowed her head.

"Don't mention it." Ivy smiled mildly. "You'll need it."

"There's yours." Haily pointed, and then commented. "We made this one for him, but he didn't have time to use yet."

"Won't he mind?" The dragoness questioned.

"No, I'm sure." Haily smiled.

The girl grinned discretely, then and made herself comfortable over the bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ivy glanced at her.

"I'm better now. I mean, it still hurts…" She paused and gave a glance to the cut over her chest before glancing back at Ivy and continue. "But at least it is stopping to bleed."

"Good. Rest easy now, you'll need it." Ivy replied with a nod.

She merely nodded back and closed her eyes to rest.

Ivy then turned to Yolfrin before nesting herself against his back.

Right after Ivy, Haily came by the bed and laid herself down against the male's chest.

They made themselves comfy, hugging the male from both sides and minimizing the space between them so the three of them could fit in only two beds put together, just as they did the days before.

The females gazed at that discretely and quietly.

A while after, they all fell asleep.

The sisters would wake early on the next day, as usual.

They weren't the first, however. The electric dragoness had a troubled night of sleep due to her wound, and once she noticed the sisters getting up, she made the same.

"Oh, you're up already!" Ivy noticed her getting up.

"Or maybe she didn't sleep." Haily commented once she saw the dragoness' tired face.

The dragoness nodded, faintly.

Ivy then approached her concernedly and gave a closer look to her slash.

It seemed to be stable and not getting worse.

"How do you feel?" Ivy glanced at her face, placing a paw over her shoulder.

"It hurts, and I feel myself a bit weak." She replied, looking down at Ivy's chest.

"Are you hungry?" Ivy asked again.

The dragoness then nodded and spoke. "A lot."

"Good, we're getting you some food. You should drink and bath at the river in the meanwhile. It will probably make you feel better." Ivy tried to cheer her up.

The female nodded weakly and started to make her way outside.

"Get our boy awake, Haily. I'm going to hunt."

Haily only nodded and Ivy turned to leave, but Haily interrupted her by calling her again.

"Take care." She spoke with concern, once her sister stopped to look back at her. Ivy then smiled happily at her and nodded, before leaving.

Haily then changed her attention to Yolfrin. He seemed to be sleeping well, even if it was an induced sleep.

For a second, she wondered what he was dreaming, that is, if he was dreaming.

She then glanced at the green dragoness, that seemed to be still asleep, and then to the entrance to check if anyone was there.  
Seeing that nobody was watching Haily decided to make a trick, smirking just at thinking about it.

She sat down, lifted a leg so she could see her own underbelly, and rubbed a claw against it. Quickly her scent was printed on her claw.

She grinned just again while she put her claw just ahead of his nostrils, causing him to whiff her smell on each breath.

After some seconds, the male opened his eyes and rose his head from the ground, confusedly.

Haily couldn't help but chuckle seeing it worked.

"What?" He curiously and sleepily asked, seeing her chuckle.

"I was trying to wake you up." She said, softly.

"And what's funny?" He raised an eyebrow, yet grinning sleepily back at her.

"Nevermind that." She shook her head as it was a silly thing. "It's morning already."

"Are we home?" He asked, having a look around the cave.

"Yes." She nodded faintly. "You fell asleep yesterday while we fled. Ivy said you were hit by a dart."

"A dart?..." Yolfrin asked.  
"Tranquilizer." She explained.

Yolfrin then tried to put the memories together.

"We were… hunted?" He questioned her.

"Kidnapped." Haily corrected him, her expression going grave.

"Kidnapped?!" He repeated with surprise.

She nodded and explained. "We woke up together with that green dragoness, locked in a cell inside a cave. We broke the door and fled, found you locked and that yellow female you saw. That was when you woke up."

"That makes sense now, but was it so easy?" He seemed impressed.

"We had some resistance, but yea." She nodded humbly. "There were lots of creatures, but when they noticed that we weren't locked anymore it was late."

"Nice work back there, then." He grinned lightly.

"Thank you, but Ivy was the one leading." Haily also grinned back.

"Now: Why did they kidnap us?" Yolfrin questioned, his tone serious again.

"I don't know exactly, but a creature talked to us before we could break free. It said they would sell you… by parts." She finished with an uneasy tone of voice.

"By parts?!" He gasped, bug-eyed. "Would they actually do that?"

"Sadly, I think so. There were lots of dry blood stains on the room you were."

"First they kill Elder, and now they try to kill us?! They need to be stopped!" Yolfrin angrily spoke and hit the dirt floor with a paw.

Haily only sighed.

"Where are the others? Are they hurt?" He quickly asked with worry.

"Ivy's fine, she left just a moment ago to hunt. The yellow one got a slash in the chest, but we took care of that already. She's just outside." Haily explained.

"I'd like to find some of these things wandering around here, and lay my claws on them." He coldly said. "That's what they deserve."

"I agree." The green dragoness said, getting both attentions. She had woken up while they talked. "Bunch of rats is what they are."

"Rats are better than them." Yolfrin replied her and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Haily asked, concerned.

"Just going to drink some water and do my needs." He replied without looking back.

Haily and the dragoness exchanged a glance then before Haily followed Yolfrin outside. The green female also got up for a drink.

Outside, the red dragon was met by a yellow dragoness bathing on the river. He minded his own business, thought, respecting her. Haily also stopped to drink at his side, both before the bathing dragoness in the water flow, and at last the green dragoness joined them.

The three of them also relieved their needs on nearby bushes, before waiting all together for Ivy to come back with the breakfast; Haily by Yolfrin's side while the earth dragoness laid herself close to the margin, and the yellow one stayed sat over the grass to keep her wound from getting dirty.

Eventually, Ivy came carrying a big animal on her maw.

She released it to the ground causing a 'thud' and landed right after.

"That's our breakfast." She says, and smiles at her sister who smiled back at her.

"Want me to do anything?" The green dragoness promptly asked.

"No, don't worry. We are used to this." Ivy said, and started skinning and preparing the animal, with her sister's help.

Yolfrin then waited until it was time for him to cook.

Half an hour later they already had filled their bellies with hot steaming meat, and the animal was no more than a bunch of bones and leftovers.

"You're a good cook." The green dragoness said, resting herself over the grass.

"Thanks, I've been doing this for a while now." He smiled gratefully at her.

"Practice makes perfection, right?" She chuckled cheerfully at him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Well girls, now that we are safe, rested and fed I think it's a good time for introductions." Ivy calls their attention, before continuing. "I'm Ivy, she's my sister Haily, and our only boy and cook here is Yolfrin." She friendly said and glanced at them respectively. "It's good to meet you two."

"It's my pleasure, Ivy. You can call me 'Mel'. Thanks for getting us out of there." The green dragoness bowed her head and smiled.

"And thanks for patching me up." The yellow dragoness smiled and nodded cheerfully, even with her wound. "I'm Lira."

"You are welcome, girls." Ivy heartily smiles back at them.

* * *

**Hey, people, you guys have been a bit quiet. How about some reviews? :D**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

_(Last update at 10/22/15 12:29 PST)_


	12. Back at home Pt 2

**Welcome back, readers!**

**I know I've been inactive here for a while (four months), but I'm back again and glad to bring another chapter of "A Parallel View"!**

**I also wanted to openly thank my friend, Shed, for being my patron at for a month.**

**He was also the only patron so far, so if you like my fic and feel like donating, be my patron!**

**Also, this fic is still pretty small, and you are the ones that can help me to make it bigger and better known! Don't forget to review and follow, and favorite if you really like it. (Its free, lol)**

**As always, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. ****Thanks for reading.**

* * *

With bellies filled with hot steaming meat, the five young dragons rested in front of their cave. Relaxing over the morning dewed grass and dirt and under the warm sunlight, hearing the river flow just ahead of them seemed to make them forget their problems and put them all in a good mood. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, contrasting with their past day.

Haily kept herself huddled with Yolfrin and under his wing. His warmth added to the sun warmth was enough to make the dragoness hotter than she ever felt. It was even a bit uncomfortable for an icy dragoness, but being the first time she ever felt like that, she managed to find enjoyment in it. His scent also helped to push the discomfort away.

Ivy was on the other side, laid by herself but still close.

Mel and Lira were about two meters farther from the trio, Mel on their left and Lira on their right.

Lira seemed to be asleep but she was still trying to, willing to ease the pain caused by her slash while Mel was watchful of the world around them.

It was about midday when Mel got up and broke the silence.

She took some breath and gazed at the sisters and Yolfrin.

"Friends, I think it's time to take my leave." She spoke with a small smile.

"Are you sure, Mel? It's quite dangerous out there." Ivy asked while looked at her, a bit of concern in her voice and expression.

Mel nodded her head before replying. "I know that, and I saw it. That's why I want to leave now before it gets darker. I'm not from here, you see. I was just passing through when they kidnapped me." She calmly explained, glancing back at Ivy.

"Alright then, Mel. I'm glad to have met you anyway." Ivy gave her a light, friendly grin. Haily also smiled after her.

"I can say the same." She nodded smiled back. "Thank you for taking care of us, you three are very kind."

"You're welcome." Ivy spoke for the three of them, gently. "Stay safe, and best luck, Mel."

"You too." She nodded her head and turned herself to leave. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" The four of them replied her.

With a jump into the air and some flaps of her wings, Mel took flight and soon disappeared in the distance.

With that, Ivy turned her attention to Lira, who was visibly awake now.

"I hope you don't want to leave us this soon too." Ivy playfully joked, grinning slightly at her.

Lira then turned her attention back at Ivy and grinned weakly. "Not really the smartest idea right now." She replied and glanced at her wound down her chest.

"Wise choice." Ivy kept her grin before her expression went a bit more worried. "And how are you holding up?"

"It hurts…" She sighed somewhat sadly or tiredly. "...but doesn't seem to be getting worse."

Ivy then got up and took a few steps to reach her. Lira only watched her while she did so.

Once she got close enough, Ivy lowered her head to reach her wound to look and sniff it closely.

"It's quite a wound you have, but it doesn't look or smell like it's infected at all, so the herbs might have made an effect. It'll heal in time." Ivy rose her head again and looked at her face as she talked.

The yellow dragoness nodded and sincerely replied. "Thank you for that, Haily."

Ivy chuckled at her, and friendly replied. "You're welcome, and I'm Ivy."

"Oh sorry, Ivy." She corrected herself ashamedly and awkwardly.

Ivy chuckled again and replied. "It's alright, I know we look like each other."

"You do." She grinned out of the awkward situation and nodded.

"Tell me if you feel anything, alright? Fever, nausea, or headaches." Ivy spoke as she walked back to her previous spot.

The dragoness only nodded at Ivy and gazed away, noticing that both Haily and Yolfrin were watching her as she talked to Ivy. Haily gazed away as soon as their eyes met, resting her head on the soft grass.

Yolfrin continued to look at her, though, and once she shifted from Haily to him he gave her a flirtatious wink just to see her reaction. She smiled lightly and he smiled back, before doing the same as Haily did.

"We should get something now to eat when it gets dark." Ivy spoke, stopping her track in front of Yolfrin and Haily and looking down at both.

"Already?" Haily protested, lazily.

"Yes, Haily... already." Ivy replied, somewhat annoyedly. "It's not always easy to find meat, and if we don't we go to sleep with empty bellies."

Haily just huffed.

"Come on Haily, stop being lazy." Ivy spoke. "I did the hunting last time, so it's your turn now."

"Only if Frin comes with me." She proposed and glanced at him, who glanced back at her.

"If he agrees…" Ivy shrugs.

"Sure…" He discretely grins at Haily.

Haily then looked back at Ivy and smiled, and Yolfrin turned to gaze her as well.

"I hope you aren't planning on anything…" Ivy replied, raising a brow in suspicion.

"Not at all." Haily pretended to be surprised and clueless.

"Go on then." Ivy replied, visibly not falling for it.

Haily got up then, and lazily stretched herself. Yolfrin got up as well after her and waited for her to stretch.

"What should we bring?" Haily asked looking up to her sister.

"Anything big. We are four now." Ivy simply replied.

Haily nodded before glancing at Yolfrin. "Any place we should start looking?"

He only shrugged cluelessly at her.

"Alright then." She replied and looked forward again. "Let's go."

With that, Haily walked a few steps before running and leaping in the air to take off, heading south, away from the tundra and the mountains, and her old home as well.

Yolfrin followed suit. Ivy merely watched them go until they disappeared behind their cave.

She then turned to Lira. "I'm gathering us some berries while we wait." She said as she started to walk.

"Want my help?" Lira asked, glancing at her.

"No, you stay here and don't move at all. I'll be back soon."

Lira nodded weakly and continued to rest while Ivy went into the forest on the other side of the river.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haily and Yolfrin were in the air and looking for their dinner. However, they didn't consider that they were over a forest and not a tundra any longer, and the tree tops were mostly covering the forest ground.

"I can't see a thing over here, Haily. This won't do!"

"I know! I'm looking for a clearing." She replied. In fact, she had been doing so since they took air.

They continued to fly side by side for a while until they did spot a clearing that was actually a small lake.

"Now, that's a spot!" Yolfrin happily said as they approached it.

Haily just smiled to herself while still looking forward. That was a really good place to find wildlife.

Soon, some animals came to their view, but what Haily sighted was just what they wanted. A deer couple on the lake's far border.

"Look there, Frin!" She called his attention and pointed to it.

He squinted his eyes and sighted it as well. They were drinking from the lake, and due to that, facing them. A direct approach was surely a bad approach.

"We better go around them and take them from behind. If they flee to the forest we are done with them."

Haily nodded at him and resumed looking to her path.

Instead of going straight to them, Haily and Yolfrin passed at their side at a safe distance and landed just before the forest border. They walked into the forest then and lurked to the deer's back. They stopped under the cover of a few brushes, with a clear sight of both deer.

"Shoot the male." Yolfrin whispered closely to Haily.

Haily then prepared herself and took aim, before launching a deadly icy dart on the male deer, aimed for its head.

In the last second, though, the deer rose its head and the missile got nothing but air.

It startled them, and both deer started to run away.

"Dammit!" Yolfrin bellowed and rocketed after them, Haily doing the same at almost the same time.

Yolfrin ran as fast as he could, but could only keep up with the deer and not reach them.

"Haily! He called her in pants. "Shoot them down! "

Haily then fired two missiles in sequence: the first missed completely, while the second hit the male in the leg, freezing it, thus causing it to lose his balance and roll over the ground, tearing chunks of dirt and grass.

Yolfrin and Haily then finally reached it but didn't approach much since the deer was still struggling to survive and thrashing it's horns menacingly.

Yolfrin gave Haily a glance and she nodded at him, finishing the deer with another missile right after.

It wasn't a pleasurable view once the deer started to bleed heavily, but at least, it was painless to the deer.

"We have dinner." Yolfrin panted lightly.

"I thought it was going to get away." Haily panted as well. "I'm glad it didn't."

"So am I." He gathered some breath. "You did nicely." He says in a friendly tone.

She chuckled amusedly before replying. "Thank you."

"Ready to go back?" He asks and walks towards the deer just to be stopped by Haily's wing.

"Not yet, Frin." She glanced at his eyes once he looked back at her and gave him a smile.

Before he could reply, she ducked her head and passed by him, sliding her forehead and horns against his maw and her side and wing against his chest. Lastly, her tail tip slid over his throat, invitingly.

He didn't say a word, but smiled and followed her.

She gave a quick glance backwards to see if he was following her and smiled seeing that he was.

The dragoness guided him close to the margin, which was less than four meters distant from the carcass, and lowered her head to dip her mouth in the fresh water.

Yolfrin just patiently waited for her to quench her thirst.

She then reached her tail for his maw and started to slide and caress him around, making him smile softly. She watched it, gazing back at him while drinking.

She finished a few moments later and raised her head from the lake while licking out the droplets that lasted in her muzzle, looking back at him.

"Done?" He playfully asks, watching her.

She only nodded and approached him, sitting over her hinds face to face with him, muzzles close and giving him a playful and mischievous leer.

He merely leered back and waited for her to make her move.

She playfully puffed some air at him through her nostrils, before going closer and touching their muzzles for a kiss.

Yolfrin kissed back and both closed their eyes for the time while.


	13. Frosty Heat

**Before you read, a warning: Like chapter 8, this chapter is a lemon. You can skip it of you don't like explicit scenes.**

**Thank you for reading "A Parallel view".**

* * *

Haily had no intention of breaking their kiss, not at least until she could make her male excited enough. When Yolfrin's lewd scent reached her nostrils, making her body burn in lust and eagerness, she didn't hesitate to wrap her tail around his sensible member, making the dragon purr in surprise in their kiss.

Her kiss grew lustier while she excitedly stroked him, controlling her desire to jump over him and pin him down to the ground.

She was also the one to eventually end that kiss, recovering her breath and licking the strands of saliva between their moist lips. She chuckled excitedly and looked him in the eyes while doing so, and didn't stop to stroke him. He quietly enjoyed the sight.

"Good, isn't it?" She asked in a lewd way, smirking at his eyes.

"Quite good" He nodded weakly. ", but let's not stop here." He grinned suggestively.

"Do continue." She purred and got up just to turn her back to him, slightly raising her tail for him.

The male didn't think twice to climb her back, balancing himself over her and one hind paw to have access to her tail base.

The dragoness bit her lips in anticipation while Yolfrin made himself comfortable over her.

When he did so, he just plunged his member inside her slit, getting a pleased and surprised moan from her.

The dragon purred in pleasure over her as her soaked, smooth and hot insides engulfed his member while she gave him lusty moans and sank her claws into the moist dirt and grass.

"Is this what you wanted?" He teased her, gazing at her head from over her.

"Mmhmm…" She agreed and slowly nodded her head.

Yolfrin mated her at a rather slow pace, enough for them to enjoy every second if it. Haily slowly started to succumb her upper body under him, until her waist was completely presented to him and her chest and head laying on the smooth grass, enjoying the treatment he was giving her.

After ten good minutes of mating Yolfrin wasn't even close to finish, but could feel Haily's fluids seeping while they mated, and running down her belly to the ground. She didn't mind the least.

However, Yolfrin simply wanted to change things a little. He stopped without saying anything and pulled himself off, dismounting her and creating a long strand of their fluids between their mating organs.

He then just pushed her waist to the side with his cheek, making her fall over her side. Haily quickly got his idea and rolled over her back, cutely but lustily staring at him, wanting more with her legs spread open. Her soaked sex glimmered in the sunlight, together with the path that her fluids made down her belly.

He giggled amusedly with the sight and closely pinned her down with his own body.

She smiled and touched their muzzles again, closing her eyes and submitting to him.

Yolfrin penetrated her one more time, getting another lusty smile from her, and continuing their mating.

Haily pulled him against her with both front paws and locked their hips together with her hind ones. Their tails curled together almost at the same time, and their muzzles locked in a lusty kiss.

Yolfrin penetrated her as deep as he could, touching their tail bases and slits at almost every pound, thus rubbing her clitoris with his crotch.

That made her moan almost uncontrollably in their kiss, and her claws to press against his scaly back.

"...y-yess, Frin…"

Her moaning pleased him even further, and he continued to do his job.

Eventually, they could keep their kiss no more and Yolfrin pulled away, both gasping for air.

They couldn't help but notice the heavy mating scent they made together, and enjoy it.

As she panted, she gave Yolfrin a big toothy smile, and the dragon smiled back.

"Please… Hold on a bit more boy…" She said, touching their noses and looking at his eyes.

"Are you close?" He panted slightly.

She only nodded and smiled happily. He grinned in reply and gave her a lick on her nose.

That was when she stared at his eyes, still smiling. Yolfrin knew very well that Haily was in her heat and made all that driven by lust, but… the look in her eyes, he could see more than lust in that.

He couldn't help but stare back at those cute, loving, beautiful light blue eyes, simply amazed. His maw hung slightly open, and for the first time ever he felt his heart beating stronger, faster, just by looking at a dragoness' eyes.

She eventually playfully bumped their muzzles, starting another kiss with him.

Five more minutes and Haily was curling her toes in pleasure, and moaning lustily at him. She was nearly climaxing.

Yolfrin couldn't ignore it, and made a few pauses to be sure that he could take her there.

Finally, the moment came. Haily released a long moan and shut her eyes close, gripping Yolfrin stronger than even before, even hurting him, while her climax seemed to take her to somewhere else.

Yolfrin felt how her insides seemed to quickly throb around his member while the dragoness did nothing else but howl in pleasure, tossing her head back and showing him her neck and throat.

He watched that with extreme satisfaction, grinning to himself, before he gave her a long lick on her neck, still pounding into her.

It took Haily a few seconds to come back and open her eyes, gazing at her mate and panting heavily.

"...Yolfrin!..." She gasped.

He only laughed, a bit tiredly.

"...that was...incredible!..." She tried to catch her breath, pausing between words but carrying a very satisfied smile.

"I'm glad." He nuzzled their muzzles.

"...dear ancestors!..." She panted and happily laughed.

"Now it's my turn…" He grinned.

"Do it! I wanna feel it!" She pleaded lustily, her eyes set on his.

"My pleasure…" He amusedly laughs again, panting slightly.

She then pulled him for a short but deep kiss.

He had never seen Haily acting like that, but was glad to.

Around twenty minutes after they started, Yolfrin felt that couldn't take it any longer.

He then quickened his pace, with stronger pounds into the dragoness who gladly took so.

Finally, he closed his eyes and left a low groan, bucking his hips into hers to the limit, releasing his seed as deep as he could into her. His jets were strong enough for Haily to feel it, and the dragoness sighed pleasurably, enjoying the feeling.

Once it was all over, the mated couple panted, looking at each other and enjoying what they had just made.

"That was something...wasn't it?" She gave him a sly grin, releasing her grip on him.

He laughed in pants and nodded his head.

Haily left out a last, satisfied sigh and relaxed over the soft grass.

Yolfrin then got up from her, and backwards to pull his member. Both watched a few fluid strands be formed between them and a bit of her juice to come out.

He then lay at her side and cuddled to her, his soaked member touching the side of her leg and making quite a mess there.

"Tired?" She asked him smiling softly.

"Just a bit." He chuckled.

"Can we do another round?"

He just laughed at her readiness.

"Come on…" She rolled in the grass to be face to face with him, touching their muzzles again.

"I'll let you have something special this time, just for you." She seductively said, her eyes set on his.

That was something that Yolfrin just couldn't say no to.

"Like?" He asked, interestedly.

"Anything you want…" She teasingly leered at him and wrapped her tail around his already retracting member.

Yolfrin couldn't help but grin.

"So…?" She softly and seductively questioned.

"How about… we try the back entrance?" He mischievously leered at her eyes.

"Oh boy…" She chuckled awkwardly. "If that's what you want."

He nodded and hugged her tightly.

She hugged back and touched their noses, looking into his eyes as he did back, and both enjoyed their afterglow for a minute.

"Come on, my boy." Haily pressed her nose against his.

Yolfrin just started to get up again and take position over her.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He smiled down at her.

"Like last time?" She softly asked.

"Like last time."

The dragoness only rolled to her back again, opening her legs and staring at him.

He smiled once he looked her cute pose and she smiled back. He then noticed the glimmering trail of fluids on her chest and had an idea.

He lowered his muzzle to her chest, took a pleasant whiff of that scent, and started to slowly lick it down her chest and belly, tasting her lewd fluid and body.

When he gazed at her face to see her reaction saw her biting her lower lips in anticipation. Her tail wagged excitedly between his legs.

He smirked and she watched as he continued to descend, now looking into her eyes. That only made her even more excited, to the extreme.

As quick as that, her scent rose strong once again and her sex resumed seeping fluids, so moist she was.

Even if her scent burned him from inside out and filled in with an intense will to mate again, that was almost uncontrollable, he managed to keep his pace.

Finally, his tongue reached her sex, passing over her clit and giving it a generous lick, tearing a pleasured moan from Haily's throat. He gave her sex a quick glance before looking at her again to see her moan.

He enjoyed the rather exotic taste of it for a moment before continuing down, finally reaching her soaked entrance. He could smell his own lewd scent there but he didn't mind the least. He just wanted to pleasure his female.

He started by teasing her, licking the surroundings of her entrance, lapping and tasting her excess of fluids.

Meanwhile, her entrance yearned for his attention, and Haily squirmed every second.

Eventually, he slid his wet, warm tongue inside her and started collecting the fluids seeping out, circling his tongue on the inside of her opening.

Haily let out a lusty, satisfied and even relieved moan.

"Deeper, boy…" She pleaded again, still watching him.

He gladly complied, diving his dragon tongue deeper inside her, getting more lusty moans from her.

Soon, the dragon had his muzzle buried inside her, his tongue completely stretched into her and greedily lapping everything it could, deeply inhaling her vapors on every breath.

Haily watched all his movements and couldn't keep herself from moaning with such pleasure he was giving her, his fiery red eyes locked on her lovingly light blue ones.

A single minute of that and his member already poked out of its shelter, just like they both wanted. As soon as the female saw that, she wrapped her tail on it again, stroking it and pulling it to herself, pleading him for more.

When Haily thought that it couldn't get better, Yolfrin drifted a paw to her underbelly as well, just to start rubbing her aroused clitoris with the back of his claw.

She moaned even louder with the sudden touch, and lustily purred his name.

Yolfrin would keep that for like five minutes, almost bringing the dragoness to another climax, unknowingly.

Eventually, he couldn't resist anymore. He pulled his tongue back and rose his muzzle from in between the dragoness' legs. By then, his member had leaked pre all around her tail tip.

He huffed teasingly at her, licking all those fluids on the tip of his muzzle, his eyes locked on hers.

Haily chuckled amusedly with such sight and teased him. "How is the taste?

"Delicious." He replied and then chuckled excitedly. "Ready?"

"Be gentle, okay?" She playfully said, looking into his eyes.

"I will." He chuckled and walked over her to bring their tail bases close once again.

He looked at her assuringly and gave her a playful lick over her nose, his saliva smelling more like her sex itself.

She giggled and made herself comfortable under him.

"I'll lube things a bit." He commented and plunged his member into her soaked sex, just to soak it as well.

The dragoness released a sudden low moan, that turned into a purr as she enjoyed it.

Yolfrin then pulled back and rubbed his tip against her to get a little more.

"Now relax." He looked into her.

"You seem to know what you're doing." She commented and chuckled.

Yolfrin smiled but didn't say anything.

He rubbed his member against her exit a few times, lubbing it, before starting to push.

"Ahh…" Haily let out a rather pained moan and gripped his shoulders.

"I didn't even get inside." He said and laughed.

"Oh dear…" She sighs, nervously.

"Calm down now…" He nuzzled gazing into her eyes and started to gently rub his member against her tailhole, trying to ease her.

She nodded and took a deep breath while looking back into his. He could feel her hole loosening up after a few moments.

Yolfrin then forced against her again, not too hard. Both felt the tip of his member sliding into her tight depths, forcing her walls open.

"Aaw! Dear ancestors!" Haily whined painedly.

He chuckled and gave her another playful lick before slowly sinking further into her.

The mix of Haily's natural lube and saliva proved to work well since they almost didn't feel the attrition, but Yolfrin's member was still forcing its way through her exit and hurting her. She squirmed slightly trying to ignore the pain.

On the other side, Yolfrin was already enjoying that much more than mating. He couldn't help but release a low, pleasured moan at her as he pushed halfway into her.

He then pulled it back, just as slowly as he pushed in, and Haily discovered a sudden pleasure and relief in that, sighing in newfound pleasure.

Yolfrin grinned happily as soon as he saw that. "Good, isn't it?"

"Y-yea…" She ashamedly admitted."...but it still hurts."

"You'll get used to it. It's only your first time after all." He continued to grin.

"I believe you." She replied softly and returned a lick over his muzzle.

Yolfrin licked her tongue back and started a kiss while continued to pound her.

The feeling and the pleasure were so strong that both moaned in each other's mouth.

Soon, Yolfrin nested his body over her, forcing his member deep inside her and to the limit. The dragoness moaned lustily in a mix of pain and pleasure, gripping his back and pulling her male against herself with her front paws, locking their hips together with her hinds as she did last time. Her claws pressed against his scaly hide again, but the dragon didn't mind.

He stopped then, breaking their kiss only to look into her eyes while touching their muzzles.

She looked back with loving eyes and huffed playfully at him.

"Thank you, Haily." He lovingly nuzzled her nose.

"Everything for you, my boy." She softly and cutely replied.

He only replied with a satisfied sigh, getting a chuckle from her.

"Should we?" She smiled.

"Of course!" He chuckled, surprised.

Before she could say anything else, Yolfrin slowly pulled his member back until it was completely off her, causing the dragoness to pleasedly moan softly at him.

He then sank it back again as just as slowly, grinding his belly against her entrance, causing Haily to closed her eyes and tossed her head back, enjoying the intense pleasure that her mate was giving her. She forced their bodies together even more, moaning into his ear.

That was music to his ears, and he moaned in pleasure with her.

Only moments later, Haily felt her climax coming quickly again. She only moaned his name and pleaded for him to continue, what he followed suit.

"OOhhh...aahhhh!" She almost shouted as she climaxed for the second time, her anus clenching hard around Yolfrin's member, giving him even more pleasure.

He ended to moan with her, her hole even tighter than before and the act more pleasurable than ever.

That intense, newfound pleasure lasted twenty more minutes until Yolfrin climaxed again. By that time, Haily was nearing her fourth.

Like last time, he pounded her harder as it drew near, forgetting about her tailhole. Haily bit her lower lips to stop herself from moaning even louder, but it didn't work.

He gritted his teeth and came into her, too shallow this time. Haily only watched her male coming into her while she felt those sprays of hot, dragon seed into her tail hole.

That unique sensation gave her the fourth and last orgasm of their mating.

A few seconds and Yolfrin was finished, but Haily was still climaxing, so he locked their lips in a lusty, last kiss, breaking it only once she was finished as well.

Both panted then, looking passionately into each other's eyes.

"That was…" She started and paused for a breath.

"...Awesome." He completed, and touched their noses, also panting lightly.

"...intense!" She happily replied and pressed their noses back.

"Glad you liked." He chuckled and pulled his muzzle back to get up from her.

She then allowed him to get up, looking straight to their waists as he did so. He did the same seeing her interest.

What they saw was her sex completely soaked in her fluids, oozing down on her exit, which still had Yolfrin's member into it. Haily gasped seeing how it actually fitted into that hole.

A few strands also could be seen between her sex and his belly.

Once Yolfrin finally pulled off, the surprise. His seed started seeping from inside, running down her scales together with the rest of her lewd fluids.

A few white strands added to the already existing ones between them, only to be wiped away by the female's tail.

"What a mess." She commented, playfully.

"A very lusty one." He said and both laughed.

Yolfrin left out a last, satisfied sigh before walking away from her to allow her to get up. Only after that Haily could bend over her tailbase and have clear sight of the damage of their funtime.

"Oh dear..." Haily glanced at her tail hole, reddish, stretched and oozing dragon seed from the gap.

Yolfrin chuckled at her while he watched it as well.

She then tried to puff the seed out, only to be met with a strong ache once she clenched her hole. She gasped, and whinned painfully with that.

"Sorry girl…" Yolfrin laughed awkwardly.

"I didn't even know it could stretch like that!" She commented, surprised.

Yolfrin only laughed.

Haily then rolled to her feet and all of that sticky seed started to drip and fall.

Yolfrin only watched it, proud and amused.

"Try releasing it deeper next time, will you?" She jokingly commented, looking at it as well.

"Come on, isn't that amusing to watch?" He teases.

"Well… yes." She glanced at it. "And that's pretty a load."

"Thanks." He laughed amusedly.

"Come on now, let's get ourselves cleaned. Ivy might be suspecting us already." She says as she heads into the lake.

"She surely does." Yolfrin chuckles and heads into the lake as well.


End file.
